Go To Blaze
by TakeoGB
Summary: UPDATED chapter five!SasuGaaHina. -"Dimana Hinata?"-"Kau mau 'makan yang bekas?"-"Aku muak dengan semua omongan."- Go To Blaze adalah kisah school life tentang pertarungan, hasrat terpendam, sebuah kompleksitas cinta yang penuh kontradiksi.
1. Ready

_Alternate universe on going for SasuGaaHina. Naruto copyright by Masashi Kishimoto. T-15+, School : This chapter might include hard contence of adult materials._

.

.

If we don't end war, war will end us. So, don't start some war in here.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Go To Blaze!<strong>

* * *

><p>Semuanya tak pernah memuaskan kalian. APA YANG KALIAN MAU?<p>

Semua yang kalian lakukan itu sampah. Bahkan kalian sendiri juga sampah.

Brengsek. Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh milik orang lain?

Semua kata-kata betul menumpuk di permukaan saja. Karena bahkan kami sendiri tak peduli apa kata orang. Tidak usah pakai mulut, gunakan saja tangan dan kakimu. Tunjukkan pada kami kekuatan kalian. Karena kami sama sekali tidak memusingkan omongan kalian semua.

.

.

At eight A.M in Konoha High.

.

.

Sorak marai menyelubungi kepadatan siswa-siswi yang berada di lapangan Konoha High. Hari itu hari pertama penerimaan murid baru. Suasananya tercipta hangat dan nyaman. Banyak kakak kelas sedang mengamati beberapa adik kelas yang baru masuk, mencari salah satu yang termanis untuk digoda. Ataupun sebaliknya, para murid baru itu melirik sana-sini, berharap menemukan seseorang yang akan mereka puja. Bunga sakura, sebagaimana pertanda musim semi Jepang pun menghujani seisi sekolah. Seakan menyalami, memberi selamat untuk satu langkah yang baru. Karena bagi sebagian orang, inilah masa-masa baru setelah meninggalkan Junior High. Semuanya harus menyenangkan.

Yeah. Seharusnya.

Beberapa murid yang jeli sebenarnya malah ingin lari dari sekolah baru ini. Sepertinya mereka ketakutan. Kalau ditilik dari lirikan ngeri itu, bersumber pada dua anak lelaki yang berpakaian layaknya murid baru. _Blazer _ putih, kemeja hitam, semuanya sama saja dengan lainnya. Walaupun pakaian itu sudah tak beraturan bentuknya. Sebagian kemeja sudah keluar, kancing terbuka dua buah. Satu di antaranya berambut biru langit malam. Lalu seorang lagi dengan rambut campuran merah marun menyala. Di atas papan nama mereka tertulis, Uchiha Sasuke- Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

Apa masalahnya dengan mereka? Itu pula yang berada di pikiran salah satu gadis di depan jendela kelasnya- mengarah pada lapangan- termenung menyadari tatapan aneh dari sekeliling dua pemuda tadi. Kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk? Kenapa sepertinya ada sinyal-sinyal aneh berdengung di kepalanya? Siapa mereka?

.

.

GEBRAK!

.

.

Gadis itu terlonjak penuh rasa kaget. Suara apa itu? Dari bawah juga? Begitu tersirat di wajahnya yang memiliki iris dedaunan. Ditengoknya kembali lapangan yang kini menyisakan bentuk lingkaran dengan tiga pemuda di bawahnya. Dua di antaranya sepertinya dua pemuda yang tadi. Dan satu lagi adalah kakak kelas-seangkatan dengan gadis tersebut- yang sepertinya dia kenal benar. Gadis itu ternganga kali ini. Tapi dia tidak diam seperti sebelumnya. Dia langsung berlari keluar dari kelasnya yang notabene berada dari lantai tiga.

.

.

"Tak usah kau permasalahkan lagi yang dulu, hn?" suara Sasuke mendendangkan nada tak menyenangkan pada pemuda di hadapannya juga Gaara. Orang itu memancarkan kekesalan luar biasa terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Brengsek! Mengapa kau lakukan itu padanya, hah?" Orang itu angkat bicara. Tangannya kini merenggut bagian kerah kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke menepisnya kasar. Dibetulkannya kerahnya yang jadi kusut. Dengan gaya yang menunjukkan seolah-olah dia jijik. Gaara sendiri malah melipat lengan. Menunggu di samping Sasuke tak sabar.

"Sasuke, sudahlah, habisi saja dia sekarang. Aku muak mendengar rengeknya."ucap Gaara.

"Kalau kau mau, silakan."balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Hmm.. Boleh. Ayo sini, landak bule!"teriak Gaara semangat kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

"STOOOOP!"

Ketiga pemuda siap tempur itu berhenti mendadak. Dua diantaranya tentu saja Uchiha dan Sabaku. Satu orang lainnya sepertinya salah satu kakak kelas. Pemuda yang sebelumnya merenggut kerah baju Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mengenal Uchiha dan Sabaku. Mungkin pacarnya salah satu korban kebengisan SS (SasuSaba) di masa Junior High. Kalian mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Coba kita kembali pada kehidupan Sasuke dan Gaara di masa-masa _junior high _mereka. Tepatnya di musim panas satu tahun yang lalu.

.

.

At Suna Junior High (PAST).

.

.

"Jang.. Jangan… Hiks, hiks.."Air mata terus menuruni wajah putih milik gadis berambut panjang kuning terang di hadapan SS. Sementara keduanya hanya diam –bukan diam dalam berarti gerakan, hanya mulut mereka yang diam- terus melakukan kegiatan mereka yang tak akan habis itu. Uchiha sibuk menjilati nipple gadis yang berada di atasnya. Posisi pemuda itu duduk dengan gadis tadi duduk –atau lebih tepatnya setengah menungging- di atas Sasuke. Kedua lengan gadis itu diikat menggantung di atas kepala Sasuke. Sembari menjilati nipple-nya, Sasuke juga memasangkan sebuah sextoy yang menjepit keduanya. Di belakang gadis itu, Sabaku menjilati rectum-nya. Menekannya lebih lebar dengan dua tangannya. Memasukkan sebuah dildo yang memiliki fungsi getar ke dalamnya. Gadis itu sendiri sudah telanjang. Di sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda kemerahan, dan bekas sabetan. Sepertinya dibuat oleh SS. Gadis itu terus menangis. Matanya sembab. Menyesali kebodohannya yang mau saja terpikat dengan rayuan SS yang sekarang lebih tepat dikatakan berhubungan dengannya secara paksa. Gadis itu memang mengagumi dua orang ini, tapi dia tidak mau mereka berbuat seenaknya pada tubuhnya. Bahkan, ketika tadi dia ingin lari, Sabaku mengeluarkan sebuah cambuk kecil lalu mencambukkannya pada betisnya. Sehingga betisnya kini membiru. Membuat dirinya tak bisa melawan SS. Kakinya begitu sakit. SS bahkan tidak peduli pada keadaannya.

"Henthi..khan… Kumohhon…"gadis itu mengerang.

"Berisik sekali sih… Tutup saja mulutnya, **Sasuke**…"

"Kau yakin, **Gaara**? Aku kan mau membuktikan apa desahannya terdengar sangat menggairahkan atau tidak seperti kata 'dia'."

"Terserah kau sajalah kalau begitu."

"Bagus. Ayo kita langsung lakukan saja supaya kita tahu!"ucap Sasuke pergi dari sisi bawah gadis itu. Melepas ikatan yang ada di sisi tiang, lalu dia merebahkan dirinya, dan membawa tubuh si gadis tepat ke atas celana seragamnya yang entah kapan sudah dibukanya. Gadis itu meronta, namun apa daya. Tubuhnya, bahkan jiwanya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan perlawanan. Darah merah di atas kulit yang membiru itu akan menjadi saksi dari kelamnya ingatan waktu itu pada si gadis…

.

.

Back to Konoha High.

.

.

"STOOOOP!"ucap gadis ber-iris dedaunan sebelumnya. Baru saja capai berlari dari lantai tiga ke lantai dasar, sekarang dia menghadapi tatapan tajam dari Sabaku yang tak senang pertarungannya digubris. Tak lama tatapan itu menusuk, Gaara kembali menatap garang pada pemuda di hadapannya. Gadis tadi terkaget karena diacuhkan. Lalu dia menyeruak di antara Gaara serta pemuda tadi.

"Hentikan. Apa kalian tidak mendengar kata-kataku?"katanya berang. Gadis itu bertahan dan menahan amarah pemuda di belakangnya. Pemuda yang ia kenal baik.

"Minggir, _bitch. Get outta the hell._"ucap Sasuke membalas. Dia ikut jengkel karena ada penganggu. Dia melewati Gaara untuk mendekati gadis yang datang tiba-tiba itu. Dilihatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Tak lupa juga ia sengaja berlama-lama di bagian dada perempuan itu yang memang cukup besar. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Memundurkan dirinya dari penglihatan Sasuke yag terlalu intens. Sasuke jadi tertawa melihatnya. Kembali didekati gadis itu olehnya. Dia menarik dagu si gadis ke arahnya.

"Maaf. Sebaiknya kau pergi atau berarti kau meminta untuk kami…" Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya tepat di sebelah telinga si gadis. Suaranya ia pelankan yang terdengar seperti desahan. Ketika kalimatnya selesai, muka si gadis sudah memerah. Bukan malu. Tapi sepertinya ia bertambah kesal karena kalimat Sasuke. Dia dorong badan Sasuke kencang agar menjauh darinya. Pemuda yang ada di belakangnya pun langsung memberikan perlindungan untuk si gadis. Dipeluknya gadis itu dan menggiringnya ke balik punggungnya.

"Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini, kepala ayam."ucap si pemuda. Sasuke memandangnya dingin. Tapi dia tidak membalas apa-apa. Hanya meninggalkan mereka semua, setelah menepuk pundak Gaara sebentar. Nampak sekali dia malas. Dan Gaara yang ditinggalkan sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Kita lanjutkan sepulang sekolah. L-A-N-D-A-K."ucapnya sambil berlalu. Sementara orang-orang di sekitar yang sedari tadi memperhatikan seksama langsung mendekati si pemuda dan si gadis tadi. Ribut-ribut menanyakan urusan mereka.

.

.

At 1-5 in Konoha High.

.

.

"Hei, hei kalian lihat kejadian di lapangan tadi pagi, tidak?"

"Wah, tadi itu parah juga ya…"

"Kurasa mereka punya masalah sewaktu masih di _junior high_."

Was wes wos was wes wos.

.

.

_Ramai sekali_.

Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang gadis bersurai biru keunguan yang duduk memojok di kelas 1-5. Ini hari pertama dia menjalani kehidupan high school dan nampaknya orang-orang sekitar sudah akrab. Atau lebih tepatnya bising. Gadis yang semula mengkhawatirkan keadaan sekolah baru ini, jadi tidak memusingkannya lagi. Malah saat ini, di depannya berkumpul teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan mereka pun sepertinya memperbincangkan masalah yang sama dengan orang-orang lain. Sayang, gadis ini tidak mengetahui apapun. Karena sebenarnya tadi pagi dia terlambat datang. Sehingga dia baru sampai tepat waktu upacara dimulai. Untung saja pagarnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja.

"Hyuuga-san, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"tanya teman sekelas gadis tadi. Gadis perawakan mungil yang mencepol rambutnya di kedua sisi seperti telinga beruang. Gadis tadi hanya tersenyum kikuk. Takut ketahuan kalau sebenarnya dia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Bukankah Hyuuga-san tadi datang terlambat? Kurasa dia tidak tahu apa-apa."seru gadis berambut coklat panjang bernama Haku. Dia menengok ke arah gadis tadi –yang bernama Hyuuga- untuk mengetes apakah pertanyaannya benar atau tidak. Hinata mengangguk malu. Gadis bercepol tadi melengos lalu mulai bercerita.

"Oh, kukira kau tahu. Maafkan aku ya, Hyuuga-san. Jadi begini, tadi pagi sebelum upacara dimulai, ada anak-anak baru yang bertengkar dengan kakak kelas kita. Ada dua anak kelas satu –notabene memakai blazer saat upacara penerimaan- dan dua anak kelas dua. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, tapi sepertinya heboh sekali. Salah satu kakak kelas yang memulainya. Namun, kemudian datang seorang kakak kelas yang melerai mereka. Setelahnya semua orang langsung membicarakan anak baru itu. Bahkan kata anak cowok, dua anak kelas satu itu tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Kabarnya mereka adalah biang kerok di sekolah mereka yang lama!" Gadis cepol itu bercerita dengan semangat.

"Pe.. Pelan-pelan saja bicaranya, Maito-san.."nasihat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu pada gadis bercepol tadi.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san, kau panggil aku Tenten saja. Kalau Maito nanti tertukar dengan kakakku, Lee."

"Oh, baiklah Tenten.. Lalu, siapa sebenarnya anak kelas satu itu?"

"Hmm, aku agak lupa namanya.. Pokoknya yang satu berambut merah dan satunya lagi berambut biru. Apa Haku tahu?"tanya Tenten pada Haku. Haku menggeleng.

"Uchiha dan Sabaku." Tiba-tiba ada suara memecah kebingungan para gadis. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah penuh tato ungu menyeruak pembicaraan dari jendela kelas. Gadis-gadis tadi tentu saja kaget. Tapi pemuda yang baru datang itu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak membicarakan mereka lebih jauh. Karena asal kalian tahu saja, berurusan dengan mereka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, gadis-gadis…" Begitu akhiri ucapan pemuda tadi. Gadis-gadis tadi masih bengong. Namun Tenten lalu bertanya pada pemuda ini,

"Siapa kau? Dan apa kau kenal dengan dua orang tadi?"

"Aku… Mmm, panggil saja aku Kankurou. Aku anak kelas 2-2. Tepat di depan kelas kalian ini." Dia menunjuk ke kelas di belakangnya. Dan memang benar, plang-nya memperlihatkan angka 2-2. Setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan gadis-gadis tadi. Masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Tenten, Haku dan Hyuuga memandang satu sama lain lalu sedikit tertawa.

"Kaget ya, tiba-tiba orang itu masuk dan menjawab pertanyaan kita."bisik Tenten. Haku mengangguk. Hyuuga tersenyum kecil. Perbincangan itu terus berlanjut sampai guru mereka datang. Guru yang manis dan masih muda bernama Shizune. Guru itu menerangkan segala sesuatu tentang sekolah mereka yang baru.

Semuanya terasa tenang-tenang saja. Itulah yang dipikirkan gadis bersurai biru keunguan tadi. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata inilah sang pemeran utama dalam panggung ini.

.

.

Lunchtime in Konoha High.

.

.

Hyuuga, atau Hinata, melangkah menuju kantin sekolahnya. Kantin besar yang menyediakan makan siang jadi murid-murid tidak perlu membawa bekal makanan sendiri. Dia tak sendirian. Tenten juga haku ikut bersamanya. Ketiga gadis ini menjadi akrab semenjak peristiwa 'kakak kelas Sok Kenal Sok Deket (SKSD) bernama Kankurou' tadi pagi. Ketiganya berjalan mantap. Tapi di perbelokan lorong, mereka melihat keributan di sebuah kelas. Karena penasaran, akhirnya mereka mengurungkan niat untuk makan dan malah mengintip ada apa sebenarnya di kelas sumber keributan itu. Mendekat, mendekat, lalu mereka pelan-pelan menengok dari jendela.

Dan ternyata, di kelas itu, tepatnya ruang komputer, sedang dalam huru-hara. Satu kelas ribut di depan komputer masing-masing. Tenten memberanikan diri bertanya pada salah seorang gadis paling dekat dengan jendela. Gadis itu sendiri nampaknya shock dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?"

Gadis itu diam.

"Maaf, ada apa dengan keributan ini?"

Gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Maaf! Apa yang terjadi disini?"

Gadis itu tersentak. Lalu menengok ke arah Tenten dengan wajah yang penuh ketakutan. Tatapan hijau dari matanya kosong. Mukanya pucat dan dialiri banyak keringat. Anak gadis tiga tadi ikut terkejut dan alih-alih mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih ribut itu, dan membopong gadis yang masih diam itu.

Tenten dan Haku langsung meminta bantuan teman sekelas gadis itu, sementara Hinata masih berada dalam ruang komputer. Dia sangat penasaran. Dia duduk di kursi gadis yang telah dibawa Tenten juga Haku. Matanya terbelalak. Dia seakan tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Pada komputer itu, tepatnya layarnya, ada video yang tak pantas untuk dipajang. Video seks. Tapi sepertinya videonya berkualitas rendahan karena Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya terlalu jelas. Video itu menampakkan sosok banyak laki-laki paruh baya yang telanjang. Dan ketika semua laki-laki bertampang menjijikkan –bagi Hinata- itu minggir dari hadapan video, ada sesosok orang yang kembali membuat Hinata tercengang. Gadis tadi!

Muka Hinata menampakkan kebingungan. Kini dia menengok ke arah komputer lain di sebelah komputer tadi. Semua komputer menunjukkan video yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya pada komputer pertama. Sedikit Hinata menguping pembicaraan anak-anak di kelas itu yang masih tersisa.

"Cepat sekali pembalasannya. Bahkan kakak kelas pun tak segan-segan mereka beri pelajaran."

_Kakak kelas? Maksudnya anak gadis tadi?_ Pikir Hinata.

"Kasihan sekali Sakura. Padahal dia hanya melerai perkelahian mereka dengan Naruto tadi pagi."

_Perkelahian tadi pagi?_ Kepala Hinata kembali memutar kalimat yang masih segar di ingatannya.

.

.

"Tadi pagi anak baru bertengkar…"

"Mereka biang kerok di sekolah yang lama.."

"Uchiha…

-Dan

-Sabaku…"

.

.

Hinata melenggang pergi. Dengan fakta bahwa, sekolahnya ini tidaklah setenang yang ia kira.

.

.

Roll to chapter two…

A/N

_Okay, this is anouncement board. First, I put Fem!Haku in this story. Second, the guy and the girl appear in fight with Sasuke and Gaara are Naruto and Sakura.. Congrats if you can guess it from the start. LOL_

_And, I will make this fic as threesome. So, don't ask me to pairing Hinata with one of them. LOOOL…_

_So, for my nice dream, one review please? -XXX-_


	2. Set

Header side::

Read this please! Take want you to know, that Take is very happy to receive so many 'nice dreams' from you, beautiful reader. Take will reply all of them (cause it dominate by anonym-reviewer) on the footer side. Please keep support me by giving another 'nice dream' LOL. Once again,

KAMSA HAMNIDA…

.

.

_Alternate universe on going for SasuGaaHina. Naruto copyright by Masashi Kishimoto. School fiction maybe not suitable for reader under 15 y.o._

.

.

If we don't end war, war will end us. So, don't start some war in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Go To Blaze! <strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata melenggang pergi. Dengan fakta bahwa, sekolahnya ini tidak setenang yang ia kira.<p>

.

.

"Hyuuga! Disini kau rupanya. Ayo, sebentar lagi istirahat habis." Suara Haku memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan. Hinata mendekatinya berlari kecil. Raut muka Haku bercampur antara cemas dan capai. Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya,

"Haku-_san_, bagaimana keadaan kakak kelas tadi?" Haku menoleh beserta secercah rasa kaget. Dia mengembalikan pandangan pada lorong. Mukanya murung, tapi dia terlihat ingin membagi cerita pada Hinata. Hinata menunggu sabar.

"Tubuhnya sangat kaku. Bahkan aku malah merasa tubuhnya seperti batu.- Haku berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan aliran nafasnya. Dia kelihatan gugup juga lelah- "Karena kondisinya parah, akhirnya guru kesehatan membawanya ke klinik terdekat. Tenten mengurusi banyak hal. Karena aku tidak terlalu berguna, aku pergi mencarimu. _Well_, sebenarnya aku sudah mengira kau tetap tinggal di kelas tadi. Mukamu memancarkan rasa ingin tahu. Apa ada orang yang memberitahumu soal kakak kelas tadi?" jelas Haku. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Aku hanya melihat apa yang ada di komputer.. Beberapa orang yang masih ada membicarakannya. Kebetulan aku mendengarnya.." jawab Hinata.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau dapat?"

"Umm…" Hinata berfikir sejenak untuk memutuskan. Peristiwa itu pastilah sudah menyebar desas-desus ke seluruh siswa. Walaupun Hinata merasa bersalah untuk menceritakannya, tapi semua akan sama saja,

"Kakak itu dijahili oleh anak baru yang kau dan Tenten ceritakan tadi pagi. Bukankah, kakak kelas tadi yang melerai pertengkaran seperti ceritamu?" lanjut Hinata. Haku menggeleng. Dia mengaku dia hanya mendengar keributan. Tetapi Tenten sudah sejenak menyelinap di balik kerumunan dan mengetahui wajah mereka. Hinata melanjutkan menggambarkan kembali apa yang dilihatnya juga apa yang didengarnya tadi. Tak perlu ditanya, wajah haku pun menunjukkan rasa jijik. Hinata mengerti hal itu. Bahkan rasa marah pun ada di hatinya. Tega sekali orang yang berbuat begitu. Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas. Hinata tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan gelisah dalam hatinya.

.

.

Keduanya tepat duduk di bangku masing-masing saat bel berbunyi. Walau Tenten belum juga muncul. Hinata agak khawatir dan menanyakannya pada Haku. Haku mencoba menenangkan gadis itu, dia mengatakan Tenten mengiriminya _mail_ kalau dia sudah meminta izin dari guru kesehatan. Tentu saja guru kesehatan memberikannya, karena keluarga Tenten sendiri termasuk keluarga dokter di rumah sakit Konoha. Ibunya. Tenten berjanji akan meminta tolong beliau juga rekan rumah sakit secepatnya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Mencoba untuk tenang, berdoa untuk kakak kelas tadi.

Menahan rasa kekhawatirannya, Hinata mengalihkan pikiran tersebut dengan menulis-nulis abstrak di belakang buku pelajarannya. Tapi, bukannya dia bisa mendapat pencerahan, dia malah merekonstruksi ulang kejadian tadi pagi lewat gambar simpel. Tadi Tenten juga Haku bilang ada dua kakak kelas dan dua anak baru. Jadi Hinata menggambar dua anak lelaki yang bertubuh agak kecil, lalu satu lagi bertubuh besar. Terakhir dia menggambar perempuan yang dia tahu adalah kakak kelas tadi. Sayangnya, kepalanya justru memutar memori sewaktu Hinata berada di ruang komputer.

Lelaki-lelaki berwajah mesum itu…Kakak kelas itu ada di antara mereka melayani orang-orang berseragam yang memuakkan. Tangannya sibuk melakukan '_blow_ _job_' dengan beberapa yang berdiri. Di depan, belakang, juga sisi-sisinya dipenuhi lelaki yang sibuk menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dan beberapa orang lagi malah terlihat melakukannya sendiri. Tentu sembari menatap nafsu pada gadis di depan batang hidung mereka.

Hinata merasa pusing mendadak. Sebagai perempuan yang cukup perasa, dia bukan lagi membayangkan hal itu pada kakak kelasnya, Sakura. Hati seakan coba berbisik '_seandainya kau…_', '_bila kau yang menjadi…_', dan serangkaian pengandaian lain yang membuat kepalanya serasa dijatuhi beban berat.

.

.

_Glek_.

.

.

"Hyuuga-_san_? Aku mengizinkanmu pergi ke ruang kesehatan jika kau merasa tidak enak badan." Suara guru Shizune di depan kelas menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan buruknya. Hinata berusaha menggeleng, tetapi seorang, yaitu Haku sudah memapahnya menuju pintu kelas. Hinata menyempatkan diri mengucap terima kasih pada guru berambut hitam pendek sekaligus wali kelasnya itu. Dibantu Haku, Hinata berusaha berjalan semampunya. Karena yang tak dapat ia tahan sebenarnya ialah rasa pusing. Mengetahui hal tersebut, gadis berambut coklat panjang, Haku, membantu sedikit lewat pijatan lembut di dahi Hinata.

Sayang, Hinata semakin tak sanggup menahan rasa pusing. Haku mencegahnya supaya dia tak pingsan. Akan sulit untuk memapahnya jika ia tidak sadar. Dan lorong yang mereka lewati adalah lorong ruang klub. Jadi tak ada orang yang bisa dimintai tolong. Seakan mendapat petunjuk tuhan, mata Haku menangkap siluet di balik tirai sebuah ruangan. Setelah mencoba mengintip sedikit, dirasanya benar. Diliriknya sekilas papan nama di atas ruangan itu. Ruang OSIS. Mungkin ada beberapa kakak kelas yang ada di dalam. Haku baru saja mau mengetuk pintu,

"Ada keperluan apa?" suara tinggi –berarti yang di dalam perempuan?- menghentikan tangan Haku.

"Maaf. Sekarang ini saya butuh bantuan untuk memapah teman saya. Dia mual dan hampir tak sadar.."jawab Haku sopan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa kalau orang yang berada di dalam berkedudukan lebih tinggi. Ditilik dari pembawaan suaranya yang terkesan punya kharisma. Berhenti bicara, Haku menunggu jawaban. Tak lama, didapatinya sosok gadis bersurai coklat kekuningan. Dia memakai blazer khusus pertanda organisasi siswa intra sekolah. Raut wajahnya cantik, walau terkesan angkuh.

"Bawa masuk saja. Dia bisa istirahat sebentar di sini."balas gadis itu. Dia membuka pintu, membiarkan Haku masuk ke dalam. Seakan tak beriba, gadis itu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Duduk tenang di kursi kebesaran ketua tanpa niat untuk membantu memapah hinata yang hampir pingsan. Haku mengutuk dalam hati. Sambil terus memapah –atau sekarang lebih cocok dibilang menyeret- Hinata, pandangan Haku menginterogasi seluruh ruangan. Cukup terkesan, karena ruangan OSIS lumayan besar. Pertama masuk ke dalam, orang akan disuguhi pemandangan deretan piala, piagam juga medali kemenangan Konoha High. Lalu menengok ke kiri, ada empat sofa dan sebuah meja medium. Sepertinya untuk menyambut tamu luar. Gadis OSIS itu menyuruh Haku membaringkan Hinata di sofa. Sesudahnya, Haku jadi bingung mau berbuat apa. Suasana jadi terkesan canggung dalam diam di ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa nama kalian?"tanya gadis berambut coklat kekuningan tersebut.

Haku berusaha tetap sopan. Dia menjawab sambil menunduk,"Nama saya Momochi Haku dan yang ini Hyuuga Hinata, … _Senpai_." Haku melambatkan perkataannya di kata '_senpai'_. Walaupun tidak mungkin ada anak baru berdiam diri di ruang OSIS begini.

"… Kelas?"

"1-5."

"Ada apa dengan Hyuuga-_san_?"

"Kepalanya..pusing, _senpai_."

"Oh, baiklah. Ah, perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Temari. Ketua OSIS. kelas 2-2."ujar gadis yang rupanya bernama Temari itu.

"Iya, salam ke- _Eh? Tunggu? Siapa tadi namanya?_- Salam kenal.. Sabako-_senpai_?"ucap Haku. Nada bicaranya terkesan bertanya. Entah kenapa, dia merasa _de javu_ pada nama baru saja masuk ke kupingnya.

"...Margaku Sabaku, Momochi-_kouhai_."

"Oh, maaf." Dalam hati, Haku terus memikirkan nama yang terasa tak asing baginya.

.

.

Hinata tertidur sangat pulas. Haku jadi tak enak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dia takut Hinata terbangun dan kaget ketika tahu ia sendirian. Namun, atas saran juga bujukan Sabaku-senpai, Haku kembali ke kelas. Kakak ketua OSIS itu mengatakan dia akan menjaga baik-baik Hinata sampai waktu pulang sekolah. Akhirnya Haku menyetujuinya.

Temari kembali mengerjakan tugasnya seusai Haku pergi. Jabatan ketua OSIS yang ia pegang merupakan pilihan dari ketua kelas periode sebelumnya. Saat ini, di kelasnya sedang tidak ada pelajaran. Sehingga Temari memutuskan mempelajari dasar-dasar organisasi di ruangannya. Tak disangkanya, dia mendapat tamu adik kelas manis berambut biru kehitaman yang dipanggil Hyuuga oleh teman perempuannya tadi. Gadis dengan surai coklat kekuningan ini menyadari jawaban aneh adik kelasnya. Wajar saja. Sesungguhnya ia pun tahu apa yang terjadi waktu lalu.

.

.

_School over at Konoha High_.

.

.

Dua sosok pemuda acuh tak acuh melangkah gontai tertuju pada satu tujuan. Salah satu kini membuka pintu tujuan tersebut, matanya langsung mencari apa yang dia inginkan. Diketemukannya sesuatu itu, pemuda itu hinggap di kursi. Merebahkan otot, melemaskan pikiran dari pelajaran yang telah membuat kacau otak. Duo berandal SS. Dalam ruang OSIS.

"Tidak ada pertarungan di sekolah." Sebuah suara tinggi khas memecah keheningan. Dua pemuda tadi mendesah sama-sama.

"Ayolah, Temari-_neesan_. Kami tidak berkelahi. Hanya mengadu taring saja."jawab salah seorang pemuda. Surai biru itu berkilat-kilat tertimpa sinar matahari yang jelang hilang. Masuk dari sela-sela teralis jendela.

"Disini, panggil aku Sabaku-_senpai_, Uchiha-_kun_."balas Temari. Dengan nada sedikit ditekankan.

"_Neesan_, kami di sini bukan untuk membuatmu marah. Lagipula, bukan kami yang memulai pertengkaran itu."sahut sebuah suara lain. Dalam keadaannya yang sedang duduk, bayangnya terlihat samar. Warna merah itu seakan berbaur dengan warna hitam.

"Ya, Gaara benar, Temari-_neesan_."sambung pemuda pertama. Memajukan langkahnya lebih dekat pada sosok bersuara tinggi yaitu Temari. Membuat kenampakan wajahnya semakin jelas. Muka itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja pemuda satunya lagi tak lain Sabaku Gaara. Duo SS itu mengunjungi ketua OSIS rupanya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Kumohon. Aku menuruti permintaan kalian karena kalian sudah berjanji padaku."bisik Temari.

_Ya, ya, ya._ Begitu ucapan benak SS.

Ya, Sabaku Temari adalah kakak kandung Sabaku Gaara. Sebelumnya, Gaara dan Sasuke memang bertempat tinggal, bersekolah dan menjalankan hari-harinya di Suna city. Sedangkan Temari bersekolah di Konoha High atas beasiswa akademis. Meninggalkan adik kandung juga bocah Uchiha yang dianggapnya adik sendiri tanpa pengawasan perempuan. Berhubung ibu Gaara dan ibu Sasuke sudah menjadi tempatnya bunga tumbuh dan berkembang. Dia sangat mengerti perangai adiknya yang cenderung masih mudah goyah dan juga penasaran. Pertarungan merupakan kesenangan keduanya. Dulu, mereka pun terkenal karena itu. Tapi masa lalu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin diingat Temari. Walaupun dia percaya adiknya akan berubah, ketakutan tetap saja ada. Tak berapa lama setelah peristiwa 'kecelakaan' itu, adiknya meminta sendiri untuk dipindahkan. Namun siapa yang tahu musuh lamanya ada di sini? Dunia memang sempit, kata orang. Dan dendam lama memang sulit dimaafkan.

.

.

Sejenak, Temari mengingat masa lalu itu. Ketika dia, Gaara, Sasuke masih berkumpul bersama.

.

.

_At Suna City (PAST)_

.

.

Lagi-lagi temari menerima keluhan dari sekolah Suna Junior High. Dan lagi-lagi pula karena dua bocah-bocah gila bertarung itu! Kesabaran temari pun ada batasnya. Nasihat, Bentakan bahkan hukuman sudah ia coba. Mereka masih saja tak jera. Masalahnya pun sama. Bertengkar. Bertengkar yang sampai membuat muka biru, tulang patah bahkan kehilangan jari. Bukan bertengkar biasa. Tapi konyolnya, sikap keduanya di rumah justru biasa-biasa saja! Malah para tetangga tidak percaya keduanya melakukan kekerasan. Ya, mereka memang baik. Baik dan lucu. Hanya saja, kutukan beringas membuat sikap mereka seperti hyena di sekolah?

.

.

Haah…

.

.

Sraat! Duakk! Buag! Dessh! Prang!

"Gaara, bagian perutnya tidak terjaga!"

Bamm!

"Sasuke, belakang!"

Dang!

Komprang, prang prang…

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Ikan teri.. Bukan, amoeba. Amoeba tukang keroyokan kalian semua. Cuih."

Sasuke mengakhiri pertarungan dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Gaara lebih pendiam dan punya gaya bertarung pelan, tapi menyakitkan. Sasuke punya kecepatan juga pengawasan baik. Gaara mendukungnya dengan menghabisi lawan pada akhir. Kadang mereka maju tangan kosong. Kadang bisa juga membawa bat besi. Sebuah pisau lipat juga biasa menemani. Hasilnya? Patah tulang, Muka lebam, kepala bocor, itu hal biasa. Bagi musuhnya tentu saja. Lalu dengan muka santai, keduanya pulang ke rumah. Disambut jeritan kuat dari Temari. Tapi tak ada lagi, neesan yang khawatir. Hanya ada ceramah, ceramah, ceramah ketika gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari mereka melihat kedua pemuda itu penuh luka. Puncaknya, ketika Temari dinyatakan masuk ke sekolah Konoha High. 'Kecelakaan' itu terjadi.

Tuduhan penculikan seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino. Namun, karena tidak adanya bukti kuat mengarah pada Sasuke dan Gaara, cukup sulit untuk membereskan masalah tersebut bagi pihak kepolisian. Untungnya –bagi Temari- keduanya lolos dari tuduhan tersebut. Apalagi dua minggu setelah hilangnya gadis itu, gadis itu kembali dengan sendirinya. Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kesalahpahaman diselesaikan Temari –juga keluarganya- secara baik-baik.

Walau Temari tak menyangka satu masalah akan berbuntut masalah-masalah baru.

.

.

* * *

><p>Roll to chapter three…<p>

Footer Side::

For those who ask about Hinata, Take's sorry for that. The plot going abstract in my mind. I want to focus the past of SS first. For those who ask lemon… Err better say by the story eh? Take had done that in other fic. That is ShinoKiba AU. Title's "_You know I want you_". If you don't mind, please pay a visit for it too. LOL #promo

Any one like Rave Master? Manga from author who succeeded by Fairy Tail. Take made another fic with MusicaVernicaNiebel. Yep, it's shota. LOL

.

.

Re-Review For Reader

Akane Fukuyama: Suka SS yang badboy? Di chapter ini makin kelihatan bad boy ngga? n_n

Shicchi: Ini sudah di-update, Shicchi-_koi~_

No name: SS serem? Makasih~ LOL. i love 3some too ;p

Aiwha: Ini sudah di-update,, Ai-_koi~_

Zoroutecchi: Bingung di bagian mana Zo?

Deikun: Ini sudah di-update, Dei~

Irima-netsuna: Ini sudah di-update n_n

Ulva: Ngeri? Hmm, tapi keren ya? Bagus deh

UchiHyuu Nagisa: ini update chapter 2-nya, Uchi(ha)hyuu(ga)-_koi~_

Lollytha-chan: BIG THANKS for fave! Salam kenal juga n_n

Doniq-flakkes: Nanti itu… Ajarin dong bikin lemon? LOL

Ai Hinata Lawliet: Hahaha, bener. SS memang brengsek kuadrat. LOL. Yang dimaksud 'hime' itu Hinata ya? Well, Take ga setega-tega itu buat dua kali adegan rape sih..

Ichaa Hatake Youichi: Pastinya bakal seru! Lebih seneng dijadiin bad boy? Nanti Hinata dijahatin dong?

TheEmma1412: bikin nama tokoh di depan itu maksudnya di summary ya? Banyak review? Oh bagus itu.. LOL.

Yang minta hard lemon VS soft lemon: Jawabannya hanya di 'You know I want you' PEACE and no WAR! Siip.

Yang bilang penasaran: Semoga penasarannya bisa dipendem bentaran. Hinata-nya tidur dulu ;p

Yang bilang keren: Kamsa hamnida… Kerennya kayak siapa? G-Dragon? LOL

.

.

So, for my nice dream, one review please? –XXX-


	3. Go

_Alternate universe on going for SasuGaaHina. Naruto copyright by Masashi Kishimoto. School fiction maybe not suitable for reader under 15 y.o._

.

.

If we don't end war, war will end us. So, don't start some war in here.

* * *

><p><strong>Go To Blaze<strong>

* * *

><p>Walau Temari tidak menyangka satu masalah akan berbuntut masalah-masalah baru.<p>

.

.

_Suna city three years ago_.

.

.

Kota yang indah, terkesan damai, juga tentram. Posisinya mendekat ke arah gurun, namun kehidupannya bisa terus berjalan lancar berkat mata air besar di dalamnya, juga luasnya kurma-kurma di pohon berjejer. Suna city. Kota yang layak menjadi hunian nyaman para warganya. Kota kecil ini lumayan terisolasi dari kota lain. Membuat orang-orang di sana, mengenal baik sesama warga. Salah satu di antaranya, gadis smp bernama Yamanaka Ino. Banyak yang menjulukinya bunga kaktus padang Suna. Karena keelokan wajah, dan helaian rambut panjang kuning terang miliknya. Lagipula, gadis itu terkenal pandai bergaul. Dia punya banyak teman menyayanginya, dan sebaliknya begitu.

Beberapa orang penting baginya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara. Karena keluarga Yamanaka mempunyai hubungan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha dan Sabaku. Lalu, Ino pun sering bermain bersama Temari. Wajar bila Sasuke dan Gaara dekat dengannya. Temari, sebagai kakak, tahu bahwa anak-anak seumuran itu dekat seperti sahabat. Waktu kecil, mereka bagaikan anak-anak anjing lucu yang selalu pergi bersama kemanapun.

Sekarang.. Sudah berbeda lagi. Setelah kecelakaan hilangnya Ino, hubungan itu kian retak. Tak ada lagi tegur siapa SS untuk Ino. Tak ada lagi berkunjung main bagi Ino, dan banyak ketiadaan lain.

.

.

_Back to OSIS Room_.

.

.

"_Nee-san_? Apa badanmu terasa tidak enak?"bisik Gaara yang sudah berada di dekat Temari. Tangan pucat itu meraih dahi sang kakak. Sekejap, pandangan Temari memandang Gaara penuh makna. Seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku mempercayaimu, Gaara'. Alhasil, Gaara malah memalingkan muka ketika diberi tatapan begitu. Dia berbalik dan mengembalikan diri pada gayanya yang biasa. Melipat kedua lengan. Temari kembali menghela nafas. Dia merasakan panas dari badannya. Mungkin demam.

"Aku merasa agak pusing… _Well_, mungkin sebaiknya aku segera pulang ke apartemen. Dan, -ucapan Temari berhenti saat menangkap sosok anak perempuan berbaring di atas salah satu sofa penerima tamu OSIS. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke duduk di sofa samping anak perempuan itu tidur. Walaupun cuma sekelebat, jelas mata Sasuke memperhatikan anak perempuan itu cukup sering.

"Siapa dia, Temari-_neesan_?"tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya membentuk seringaian kecil. Gaara terlihat santai. Rupanya mereka sudah tahu keberadaan anak perempuan tadi! Kenapa malah aku yang lupa. Pikir Temari.

"Tadi, ada temannya membawanya ke sini. Karena jarak ruang kesehatan masih agak jauh dari kelas mereka. Temannya akan menjemputnya kalau sudah bel pulang sekolah." Temari menyingkap blazer OSIS panjang dipakai olehnya, untuk melihat jam tangan di baliknya. Pelajaran sebenarnya sudah selesai. Tapi kelas satu pulang lebih lama. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi. Itu waktu yang cukup lama menunggui anak perempuan ini. Temari merasa pundaknya ditepuk.

"Sudah, sudah. Muka Temari-_neesan_ serius sekali. Aku tahu jam keluar kelas satu masih sepuluh menit lagi. Biar aku dan Gaara yang menjaganya?"sahut Sasuke. Temari menggeleng cepat. Akal sehat perempuan mana yang mau membiarkan kedua adiknya yang remaja bersama seorang gadis? Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Dan suara menggeliat. Berasal dari Hinata.

"Enggh… Kepalaku terasa berat…"erang Hinata. Rupanya dia terlalu banyak istirahat. Dan karena bangun tiba-tiba, kepalanya jadi terasa pening karena aliran darahnya turun dengan cepat. Pandangannya pun mengabur tak terlalu jelas. Tapi dia merasa di hadapannya ada banyak orang. Siapa itu? Pikir Hinata. Badannya agak sempoyongan menunjukkan tanda-tanda mau roboh lagi.

Greb.

"Hati-hati"sahut SS berbarengan. Lengan Sasuke menahan pundak Hinata dari depan. Gaara merengkuh pinggang Hinata dari sisi belakang gadis itu. Hinata masih terkesan belum sadar seutuhnya. Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibirnya tanda dia merespon kata-kata SS. Tangan Temari terulur kaku dari posisinya berdiri. Adik-adiknya bergerak lebih cepat daripada kedipan matanya rupanya. Temari jadi merasa tersingkir sendiri. Betapa adiknya punya rasa menolong gadis itu dan meninggalkan kakak mereka. Bibirnya melengkung sedikit seperti busur ditarik pemanah. Tapi kesadaran Temari kembali ketika melihat dua adiknya itu sedang menuntun (membawa kabur?) anak perempuan tadi. Langsung saja dia mencegat mereka sebelum entah apa yang akan dilakukan pada anak bernama Hinata itu.

"Mau kalian apakan-

"Kami mau mengantarkannya ke kelasnya, Temari-neesan. Tidak usah khawatir."potong Sasuke pada kakak temannya yang sebenarnya juga dia anggap kakak kandung sendiri. Temari menatap lekat mata biru kehitaman milik Sasuke. Seakan menguji keseriusan anak tersebut. Muka Sasuke dilihatnya begitu.. Teduh. Rasanya tak apa membiarkan mereka. Toh, cuma mengantar saja kan? Sekarang memang mau bel pulang. Kalau mereka mau berbuat macam-macam pasti ketahuan oleh murid lain.

"…Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama. Mengerti, Sasuke? Gaara?"

"Ya."

"Aku menunggu kalian di tempat parkir Selatan!" Temari memperingatkan.

"Yaaa~"

"Hati-hati menuntun anak itu, Sasuke, Gaara.."

"Hn, SABAKU-_senpai_."jawab Sasuke geregetan. Rupanya perempuan itu masih mengingat hal lama. Pikirnya. Dia melihat ke arah Gaara yang terdiam. Berjalan lurus sembari memapah gadis yang dipapahnya pula dalam diam. Tapi diam-nya cukup berbeda, kali ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Gaara?"tanya Sasuke. Dia mungkin sama pendiamnya dengan Gaara. Tetapi, hubungan mereka itu sudah dalam taraf Sasuke bisa menjadi seseorang yang cerewet. Karena Gaara sudah lama bersamanya. Sikap cerewet Sasuke hanya pada orang yang sudah lama bersamanya. Gaara tetap diam. Sasuke merasa Gaara memikirkan sesuatu namun tak dapat memberitahukan apa itu pada dirinya. Jadi Sasuke menyibukkan diri dengan mengamati gadis di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada ibunya. Warna biru kehitaman pada surai itu.. Juga kulit putih susunya. Jika saja Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu tertawa lembut layaknya sang ibu. Kini, Sasuke larut dalam lamunan tentang ibunya. Tak sadar sahabatnya sejak kecil, Gaara, menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya. Gaara sungkan menyadarkan Sasuke. Keadaannya sekarang seperti memapah dua orang saja. Sasuke melambatkan geraknya membawa si gadis menuju kelasnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kalian! Dasar dedemit!"sebuah suara terpaksa membuat Gaara menoleh mencari sumber pemiliknya. Firasatnya buruk soal ini. Dimana saat ini dia bukan melewati lorong kelas yang penuh. Dia hampir mencapai kelas perempuan itu dengan melewati tangga. Tak disangkanya orang itu akan datang. Badannya dia balik cukup susah. Sebab ia masih memapah Hinata. Kondisi gadis itu sama saja dengan Sasuke. Setengah sadar setengah mengawang-awang. Setelah sepenuhnya memutar badan, sosok kakak kelas yang tadi pagi berantem dengannya sudah berdiri kokoh. Gaara tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Lagipula, memang dia sendiri yang sudah memberikan janji sebelumnya.

_(referensi, baca ulang chapter satu)_

"Maaf, sedang sibuk." Dan Gaara kembali berjalan. Dipukulnya punggung Sasuke sedikit melalui rengkuhan lengannya pada Hinata. Sasuke melonjak. Dia langsung diberikan hadiah tatapan tajam oleh Gaara. Gaara mengisyaratkan sesuatu di belakang mereka. Sasuke mengangguk. Dia melepas tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Hinata. Sayangnya, itu membuat Hinata tersadar sepenuhnya. Di saat tidak tepat.

"Kya!" Suara Hinata ikut mengagetkan SS. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan bangun (dari mimpinya?). Gaara berusaha menenangkan Hinata, yang tentu saja takut dirinya berada di samping dua anak laki-laki tak dikenal. Sasuke mendesis. Dia ingin membantu Gaara. Namun kakak kelas yang tadi pagi mencegatnya tengah berdiri di depannya. Entah siapa dia. Sosoknya familiar di mata. Tidak di ingatan Sasuke.

"Dasar brengsek! Kalian tidak malu kembali mempermainkan perempuan setelah kalian melakukannya pada 'dia' dan Sakura, hah? Kalian memang biadab."geram si kakak kelas. Matanya memicing, membuatnya tajam layaknya mata serigala. Sasuke menghadapinya dalam diam. Dia tak mau memancing pertengkaran yang tak perlu. Setidaknya tidak di depan perempuan unik menarik hatinya.

"Atap." Balas Sasuke. Langkahnya paling depan menaiki tangga. Di belakangnya, kakak kelas juga Gaara dan Hinata mengikuti. Hinata panik. Mau diapakan dia?

"Tu.. Tunggu!" Hinata membuka suara. Gaara terkesiap. Cepat-cepat membungkam mulut Hinata dengan tangan kiri. Telunjuk kanan miliknya diarahkan ke depan mulut. Hinata bingung. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan dia harus mengikuti kata-kata pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya ini. Hinata takut. Siapa pula yang tak takut? Seingatnya dia merasa pusing, lalu dibawa keluar kelas oleh Haku. Entah kemana, karena kepalanya terasa berat. Samar-samar Hinata hanya mendengar percakapan orang di sekelilingnya. Hinata pikir itu guru kesehatan. Kemana lagi Haku akan membawa orang sakit?

.

.

Temari berjalan bolak-balik gelisah di tempatnya. Sekarang ini dia berada di parkiran. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan adik-adiknya. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Temari menimbang untuk kembali masuk atau tetap berada di tempat parkiran. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Temari tidak bisa tenang. Dia memutuskan untuk mengirim _mail_ pada _cellphone_ Gaara.

Di lain tempat, Hinata juga kalut. Kalut dengan keselamatannya juga dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Kenapa dua orang yang bersamaku ini berhadapan dengan kakak kelas? Begitu pikirnya. Hinata menatap cowok di sebelahnya baik-baik. Merasa sesuatu _de_ _javu_ dari orang itu. Entah apa, tapi Hinata merasa pernah melihat orang ini?

"Si, siapa kamu..?"tanya Hinata lamat-lamat. Wajahnya menatap Gaara intens. Yang ditanya masih memperhatikan Sasuke. Gaara sedikit lega, gadis yang bersamanya ini menjadi lebih tenang. Dia melirikkan matanya pada Hinata. Seraya membuka mulut membentuk ucapan 'Gaara'. Kemudian, didekatinya Hinata perlahan. Hinata takut, tapi tak bisa bergerak. Wajah Gaara kian mendekat ke.. kupingnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya Hinata yang mengetahuinya. Hinata terlonjak setelah mendengarnya. Berusaha menolak apa yang baru saja dia tangkap. Gaara lebih keras kepala. Matanya seakan menegaskan apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Hinata. Hinata merasa lemas. Apa itu yang harus dia lakukan? Gaara mengatakan padanya untuk lari. Lalu bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Bukankah sepertinya kakak kelas itu marah pada mereka? Walaupun Hinata tidak tahu siapa Gaara dan juga temanya yang berambut biru, Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan orang dalam kesusahan.

Tepat saat itu, _cellphone_ Gaara berdering. Mengagetkan Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke juga kakak kelas tadi tentunya. Merasa terancam, kakak kelas itu merangsek makin maju ke arah SS. Mungkin dia pikir, Gaara akan memanggil bantuan atau apalah. Sasuke berusaha menahan orang tersebut. Tentu saja dia tak akan membiarkan si kakak kelas menyentuh Gaara juga perempuan yang dibawanya.

Kini kakak kelas itu tertawa senang. "Begitu lebih baik. Ayo, mulai saja, ayam!"berangnya. Tangan orang itu mengepal lalu maju ke depan muka Sasuke. Sasuke tidak diam saja melihat. Kepalanya berhasil dia hindarkan dari serangan orang tersebut. Kini ganti Sasuke menyerang. Sasuke menangkap pukulan orang tadi yang belum kembali pada posisi siaga, lalu dia tarik kuat sampai orang itu terjengkang di belakang Sasuke. Itu adalah gerakan Judo. Membanting. Orang tadi tidak serta-merta diam pula. Orang itu bangkit kembali, mengambil posisi tubuh siaga. Kuda-kudanya kembali kuat. Begitu pula Sasuke. Satu tangannya ada di depan untuk siap menyerang, sedangkan satu lagi untuk menghindari serangan lawan.

Hinata kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ketakutan tergambar jelas di mukanya. Gaara tidak mengacuhkannya. Matanya tertuju pada _mail_ yang dikirimkan Temari padanya. Isinya memberitahukan Gaara bahwa Temari sudah cemas dengan keberadaannya. Gaara tidak membuang waktu, dikirimnya _mail_ balasan untuk kakaknya dan segera memasukkan cellphone-nya kembali ke kantung celana seragam.

Pertarungan Sasuke dan kakak kelas itu masih sengit. Walaupun hanya luput sedikit memperhatikan, keduanya sudah menjadi penuh luka lebam sana-sini. Hinata kembali bergidik setiap salah satunya melancarkan serangan terhadap yang lainnya. Gaara juga cemas. Baru saat itu dia merasa bodoh membiarkan Hinata ikut berlama-lama. Selain kakak kelas itu akan menghapal wajah Hinata, dia jadi tak bisa membantu Sasuke dalam pertarungannya. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tetap tenang. Bahkan sempat memberikan Gaara tatapan 'tenang-saja-biar-aku-yang-hadapi-dia'.

Pertarungan diakhiri Sasuke. Pukulannya dia arahkan pada ulu hati lawan. Membuatnya jatuh seketika. Merasakan sakit yang sangat, sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Sasuke segera menghampiri Gaara. Hinata kembali tidak bisa tenang. Sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan kedua cowok ini padanya? Gaara melepaskan pegangannya dari Hinata, menghampiri Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit meleng. Kini pemuda berambut merah itu membantu kawan masa kecilnya berjalan. Sepertinya pemuda berambut biru sahabatnya sempat dilukai parah pada bagian kaki. Hinata ikut cemas pada pemuda yang tak ia kenal tapi sedang terluka. Dia ikut menghampirinya, takut-takut kemudian memberikan sapu tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Hinata kaget. Begitu juga Gaara. Tapi Sasuke menyeringai sedikit. Sebenarnya karena dia senang. Tapi Hinata malah menganggapnya sebagai ancaman, dan membuatnya mundur selangkah. Sasuke menaikkan alis seakan heran. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, supaya Hinata mau menaruh sapu tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke. Tapi tanpa disangkanya, Hinata malah menyapukan sapu tangannya pada luka Sasuke di wajahnya. Itu karena Hinata tidak tahan melihat wajah Sasuke berdarah. Entah darahnya sendiri atau mungkin darah kakak kelas tadi. Tangannya gemetaran, sehingga Sasuke yang melihatnya malah menganggap itu lucu. Gaara hanya menggeleng kecil melihat ulah Hinata. Hinata langsung memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Namamu..?"tanya Sasuke. Hinata mengarahkan telunjuknya sendiri ke tubuhnya. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Namaku.. Hyuuga Hinata."jawab Hinata, disambut anggukan kecil SS. "Ano… Nama kalian?"lanjut Hinata.

"… Namaku Sabaku Gaara dan dia Uchiha Sasuke."balas Gaara.

.

.

_-"Uchiha dan Sabaku." _

_Tiba-tiba ada suara memecah kebingungan para gadis. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah penuh tato ungu menyeruak-_

_-berurusan dengan mereka bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, gadis-gadis…" _

_Begitu akhiri ucapan pemuda tadi-_

.

.

Gawat! Aku berurusan dengan preman sekolah! Teriak Hinata dalam hati. Mukanya jadi pucat dan berkeringat. Mulutnya gemetaran. Gaara menatap sahabatnya terheran. Sasuke diam saja. Tapi dalam hatinya, dia ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata. Tadi gadis itu takut, lalu mendekatinya. Sekarang setelah Gaara memberitahukan nama mereka, mukanya bagaikan istri tertangkap basah selingkuh saja. Beda Sasuke, beda Gaara. Gaara sepertinya tahu kenapa gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini bersikap aneh tepat setelah dia memberitahukan namanya dan Sasuke. Pasti anak ini tahu kejadian tadi pagi. Gaara mengaku dia cukup tertarik pada gadis ini. Tanpa tahu alasannya. Jadi didiamkan saja Hinata yang masih berwajah _horror_. Hinata sedang berdoa dalam hati upaya memperoleh kebaikan takdir supaya melepaskannya dari SS. Setelah melihat kejadian kakak kelas perempuan itu, dia merasa tak ada hal baik jika bersama mereka. Kemudian tanpa komando, tanda, atau isyarat apapun, Hinata kabur dari hadapan SS. Meninggalkan SS. Yang bengong stadium satu.

"Hei, tunggu!" Hinata mendengar pemuda tadi memanggil, namun dia tak berani menengok lagi. Dia terlalu takut sampai berani kabur. Hinata berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya, 1-5. Di sana Haku menunggunya dengan wajah cemas. Hinata langsung dipeluk sesampainya ada di sana. Haku menceritakan kecemasannya karena dia yang membawa Hinata ke ruang OSIS. Namun Haku sangat kaget ketika ingin menjemput Hinata sedangkan ruang OSIS sudah terkunci. Dia juga takkut karena Hinata tidak juga kembali ke kelas. Hinata yang kalut karena bertemu SS seakan melupakan ketakutannya saat menghadapi Haku. Dia menghibur gadis berambut coklat panjang itu supaya tenang kembali.

Ketika Haku bertanya apa yang terjadi, barulah Hinata kembali kaku. Dia bingung mau menceritakannya atau tidak. Tiba-tiba beberapa teman-teman yang masih berada di luar (berhubung sekolah sudah usai) berhambur masuk ke dalam kelas seperti ada sesuatu. Haku kaget, berusaha menanyakan pada teman sekelas yang lain. Hinata sendiri mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di luar. Betapa kagetnya dia, ketika sosok SS sedang berjalan melewati kelasnya. Tepat saat ia ingin menyembunyikan diri, Sasuke menangkap sosoknya dari balik kaca 1-5. Bertemu pandang dengannya pula!

Sasuke menyeringai pada Gaara di sampingnya, yang tampak memperhatikan kelas lain. Gaara menoleh dan Sasuke menunjuk satu kelas dengan papan 1-5. Hinata memperhatikan mereka takut-takut. Semakin takut saat, saat mereka memasuki kelasnya!

.

.

* * *

><p>Roll to chapter four…<p>

_A/N_

_Okay, this is it! Chapter three for Go to blaze! Take hope you like it._

_._

_._

_Re-review for reader_

_Doniq-flakkes: Di chapter tiga, Hinata udah ketemu sama SS nih… Pelan-pelan dulu ya soal alur dan lemon. n_n_

_Ulva: Pertanyaanmu terjawab di chapter ini kan? Hinata memang ada di ruang OSIS kok._

_Uchihyuu Nagisa: Begitulah, tapi namamu unik kok. Penasarannya bakalan terjawab di chapter nanti kok._

_Zoroutecchi: Eh, Take baru tahu kalau Zo itu punya akun sebagai author di sini. LOL. Lain kali review-nya log in yaa_

_Soal lemon, nanti dulu ya…_

_Ai HinataLawliet: Wajar kan? Untunglah.. Neji ya? Hmm, mungkin Ai bisa kasih saran dia muncul sebagai apa?_

_TheEmma1412: Yep, gitu deh.. Kamu penasaran sama fic ini? Wow thanks! LOL_

_Penculikan Ino, romance SasuSabaHina, de el el bakalan dijelasin kok… Terus dukung cerita ini ya!_

_Lollytha-chan: Maaf ya update-nya ngga kilat. Tapi, ini sudah di-update~ _

_._

_._

FYI, nama pen name-nya diganti. Bukan Xue Qin Havond lagi, tapi Takeo G. Bianchi biar lebih terdengar cowok. Supaya ngga ada salah paham lagi.

So, for my nice dream, one review please? –XXX-


	4. Bang Bang

Alternate universe on going for UchiSabaHyuu. Naruto copyright by Kishimoto Masashi-shishou. School fiction maybe not suitable for reader under 15 y.o.

.

.  
><em>If we don t end war, war will end us. So, don t start some war in here.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Go To Blaze<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata memperhatikan mereka takut. Semakin takut saat, saat mereka memasuki kelasnya!<p>

.

.  
><em>Hinata's point of view.<em>  
>K-kenapa dua orang itu kemari? Semua orang punya rasa kebanggaan terhadap diri sendiri atau bisa dibilang narsisme-walau sedikit. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau menganggap diriku sendiri narsis atau pede kalau dua orang itu kesini untuk.. mencariku? Tapi untuk apa sebenarnya mereka mengejarku? Apa mereka akan membalas sikapku yang seenaknya melenggang pergi tadi? Aduh! kepalaku jadi pusing... Badanku limbung. Sepertinya aku akan...<p>

.

.

Hyuung

"Hyuuga! Kau tidak apa-apa?"teriak sebuah suara lengkingan khas perempuan. Sepertinya itu Haku...

.

.

GUBRAK!

"Hinata!" "Hinata!".  
>.<p>

.

Tubuhku kaku. Di depanku dua orang itu masing-masing menggenggam satu tanganku. Kenapa begitu? .

Sepertinya tadi aku pingsan. Ralat, aku hampir pingsan jika saja duo merah-biru di hadapanku ini tidak menahanku dengan tangan mereka. Di sampingku, Haku, tampak kaget, namun tidak terlihat takut... Apa dia tidak menyadarinya? Bahwa ini Sabaku dan Uchiha? Oh, iya. Dia kan tidak melihat wajah mereka. Hanya Tenten saja. Meskipun begitu, beberapa anak yang lain saling berbisik-bisik juga menatap tajam ke arahku. Tak salah lagi, pasti anak-anak sekelas yang lain tahu benar soal dua berandal ini! Bahkan salah satu di antaranya dengan jelas berkata aku punya hubungan dengan dua anak berandal ini. Ano, tidakkah kalian bisa memastikan kebenaran sebelum menuding sesuatu? Aku sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan duo merah-biru ini! Jeritku dalam hati.

Suasana kelas kian riuh. Dalam kondisiku yang masih belum dilepaskan dari kungkungan tangan Uchiha dan Sabaku muda, kulihat cowok berambut biru itu, Uchiha muda , melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Mukanya yang terkesan emotionless berkerut tajam. Seakan pertanda sang pemilik kuasa tertinggi akan menumpahkan amarahnya. Lalu seolah menjawab analisis dadakan dariku, dia langsung maju ke depan kelas. Sembari memancarkan aura gelap yang menakutkan. Dan...

"Sedang apa kalian semua masih berkeliaran disini? Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan menyusu pada ibu kalian!"teriaknya kepada seluruh kelas. Suaranya menggelegar bak kemarahan sosok naga. Kontan semua anak termasuk Haku pergi meninggalkan kelas begitu saja seakan mendapat komando jalan. Aku bahkan tak sempat menahan Haku atau ikut pergi karena tangan Gaara sendiri masih menahanku. Keadaan bertambah suram bagiku. Sekarang kelas ini hanya ada aku, Uchiha, Sabaku dan detik-detik menuju penghabisanku.

.

.  
>Segera setelah semua anak pergi, dan tak terlihat satu pun orang di sekitar ruangan 1-5, Sasuke kembali mendekat. Setelah menutup pintu kelas, tentu saja. Gaara sendiri duduk di kursi depan mejaku. Dan Sasuke menarik kursi di sebelahku dan menyeretnya persis di sampingku. Aku tak bisa menahan laju keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitku. Aku takut Aku tak mau berakhir seperti kakak kelas itu! Aku memejamkan mataku kuat. Aku merasakan badanku gemetar. Aku tahu melarikan diri dari mereka sebenarnya salah, tapi aku kan sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka!<p>

Kudengar gumaman kaget dari dua orang di depanku ini. Mereka tidak menegurku atau apapun. Tapi kurasakan tangan keduanya menyentuh kepalaku, memberiku usapan lembut. Keduanya melakukannya tanpa terkesan kasar sama sekali. Ku paksa membuka mata. Dan aku terkejut. Uchiha dan Sabaku duduk diam di hadapanku. Wajah mereka memandangku tenang. Bukan tatapan tajam mengerikan yang diberikan Uchiha pada teman sekelasku. Maupun tatapan dingin menusuk dari Gaara kepada kakak kelas tadi. Tatapan itu Membuatku terpana. Gemetaranku sudah berhenti sekarang. Walau kecil, rasanya aku mendengar desah lega dari mereka.

"Kau melupakan ini."celetuk Gaara. Dia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, menaruhnya di mejaku. Ah, itu kan sapu tanganku! Pasti aku lupa membawanya waktu kabur tadi. Apa sebaiknya kuambil? Tapi mereka sudah mengantarkannya. Tak sopan kalau aku bersikap menjauh. Jadi aku berusaha merengkuh sapu tangan itu. Aku mencoba menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa setelahnya. Ajaibnya, mereka pergi. Tepat sehabis aku menggenggam sapu tangan itu.

"Um, ariga-tou"ucapku sembari menunduk sedalam mungkin. Kurasakan tangan keduanya kembali hinggap di kepalaku sebentar. Memberi usapan yang akan membuat rambutku acak-acakan.

"Nah, kami sudah mengembalikannya padamu, oke? Dah"salam Gaara. Yang tumben berbicara banyak.

"Sampai jumpa, Hinata.." tambah Sasuke.

Kemudian mereka langsung pergi. Seperti badai, tiba-tiba datang dan tak bisa diperkirakan perginya. Hanya itu? Hanya demi itu kalian mengusir teman-temanku? Aku tidak yang penting, tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Sejenak aku menghela nafas lega setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan sebelumnya. Fuh... Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk .

_Normal point of view._  
>Sayang sekali, Hinata. Bukankah seseorang pernah mengatakan, Berurusan dengan SS bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan .<p>

.

.

_On the way to parking lot_

.

.  
>"Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?" Sasuke bertanya. SS berjalan di lorong luar sekolah menuju tempat parkiran. Dimana <em>onee-san<em> mereka menunggu selagi terus-menerus mengirim _mail_ secara berkala pada SS. Gaara menatap balik sahabatnya sedari bayi, merambah bak saudara kandung di sebelahnya. Sasuke. Tatapan itu masih dia lancarkan selama beberapa detik, setelahnya pemuda bermata hijau itu mengembalikan pandangannya kembali ke lorong. Mungkin orang lain tidak mengerti. Namun ekspresi keras milik Gaara pun memiliki makna tersendiri. Di saat begitu, Sasuke akan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan normal. Dia tahu apa maksud tatapan Gaara.

"Tidak mengerti? Memangnya ini hal sulit apa? Bodoh." Sasuke membalas sinis. Gaara memutar bola matanya beserta desahan pasrah. Sasuke tertawa. Bukan tertawa senang, tapi seperti tertawa mengejek. Percakapan berlanjut kembali.

"Entah kenapa, dia mengingatkanku pada Kaa-san.." Sasuke bergumam. Tapi suara itu cukup besar untuk ditangkap telinga Gaara. Gaara Berpikir kembali, soal pikirannya yang sebenarnya sama. Sama seperti Sasuke. Dia juga tertarik. Tapi kenapa? Karena itu dia tidak mengerti..

"Gaara? Apa kau juga tertarik padanya?" Sasuke mencoba memastikan. Gaara bingung.

"Ahaha, sepertinya kau juga sama denganku, hn? .. Ini akan jadi menyenangkan."tandas Sasuke. Muka Gaara yang sangat kosong ekspresi ketika dia menanyakan itu, sudah cukup pertanda bahwa pemuda berambut merah menyukai gadis berambut biru keunguan itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Sasuke. Selagi mengobrol, tak terasa sudah sampai di tempat parkiran. Temari yang cemas wajahnya berubah kesal begitu melihat mereka berdua mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan lama-lama. Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?"bentak Temari. Gaara tidak bergeming lewat gaya melipat lengan yang biasanya. Dan Sasuke cuek. Memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Walaupun tujuan sebenarnya untuk menutupi bekas pukulan di wajahnya karena terkena pukulan kakak kelas tadi. Temari mendecak kesal. Kenapa dua orang ini malah cuek padanya? Temari merengut selagi memasuki mobil mereka, Prius biru laut milik Temari. Walaupun miliknya, tapi Temari membiarkan adiknya, Gaara yang menyetir. Gaara melirik kakaknya dari kaca spion. Melihat ada wajah cemas dari paras berambut kuning terang itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bisa hancur mobil ini kalau dia memberitahukan _onee_-_san_-nya itu bahwa tadi dia dan Sasuke habis berkelahi. Gaara memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja. Selama ini juga seperti itu. Dan soal perempuan tadi.. Ah, sudahlah. Pikirannya kembali fokus pada jalanan.

.

.  
><em>Tommorow's morning<em>

.

.  
>Hei, sshh, sshh...<br>Itu dia, sssh, sssh,  
>ah itu dia yang ditemui SS. Shhh, shhh.<p>

Gosip-gosip itu membuat jengah yang mendengar. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin masuk. Firasatnya juga mengatakan ini akan terjadi. Tapi kalau dia tidak masuk, bukankah akan semakin sulit menjelaskan perihal yang sebenarnya? Melarikan diri bukan bagian diri Hinata. Ya, walaupun dia juga harus bersabar dengan gosip orang-orang sekitar yang makin panas dan bahkan dimodifikasi sebaik mungkin supaya terdengar menarik. Modifikasi itu terus bertambah. Namun tak ada satupun yang menanyakan langsung pada sumbernya. Cuma 'katanya' saja. Satu-satunya hal baik adalah Haku masih mau menemaninya. Begitu juga Tenten. Tanpa perlu penjelasan tingkat lanjut, keduanya bahkan menghentikan bisik-bisik di belakang Hinata itu.

"Kalian belum tahu apa-apa tentang dia dan kalian sudah seenaknya men-judgenya tanpa henti. Memangnya kalian dewa?"teriak Tenten. Kesabaran gadis berambut cepol coklat ini habis rupanya. Tapi siapa juga yang tahan? Muka Tenten sudah mengerut. Orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung diam. Hinata berusaha menenangkan Tenten. Dan Haku malah ikut memperkeruh suasana. Matanya menusuk tatapan siapa saja yang masih berani bicara. Hinata menghela nafas. Ini semua gara-gara mereka! Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku tak tahu seheboh apa kejadian kemarin sampai begini, tapi kau tahu kan sebenarnya kami juga ingin penjelasan melebihi semua penggosip kelas ini, benar Haku?"runtut Tenten. Haku mengangguk sedikit.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa.. Me-mereka hanya mengembalikan sapu tanganku-yang terjatuh. Itu saja.."ucap Hinata seperti biasa terbata-bata.

"Hanya karena itu mereka mengusir anak sekelas? Tidak bisa kupercaya."potong Haku. Wajahnya dia alihkan ke arah lain. Sebenarnya Haku merasa agak bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Tapi itu betul-betul gerak reflek. Hanya saja nasi sudah jadi bubur, dia tak bisa mengembalikan dirinya ke masa lalu. Penyesalan akhirnya hanya jadi penyesalan.

"Agh, kenapa banyak sekali sih kejadian saat kemarin? Padahal kita baru saja masuk sekolah ini..."tambah Tenten lesu. Hinata menunduk dalam. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Sungguh bukan awal yang menyenangkan dari sekolah baru. Bahkan bisa dibilang. Kalau dari awal sudah tergelincir begini, bagaimana nanti?

"Wah, wah, wah, muka kalian seperti siswa gagal ujian saja. Hahaha." Sebuah suara menyeruak lagi, membuat ketiga gadis dalam diam tersentak. Ketika menoleh, kakak kelas mereka yang mengaku bernama Kankurou 'saja' itu sudah ada di dekat jendela. Pandangan cuek kakak kelas itu sebenarnya membuat mereka bergidik, tapi mana bisa mereka mengatakannya pada kakak kelas?

"Sepertinya Kankurou-senpai selalu datang kesini. Apa kakak mencari seseorang?"tanya Haku. Kankurou terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Setelahnya dia menoleh pada Hinata.

"Yah, bisa dibilang aku memang punya urusan... Tapi bukan pada saat ini. Aku hanya lewat, dan kebetulan wajah galau kalian tertangkap olehku. Hahaha."terang Kankurou. Penjelasannya masuk di akal tapi kenapa dia harus menoleh dulu ke arahku? Pikir Hinata.

"Kau. Kau yang dilabrak oleh SS kemarin ya?" Tiba-tiba Kankurou menunjuk Hinata dengan dagunya. Hinata terlonjak. Haku merasa tak enak tatkala Hinata seperti disebut 'korban pelabrakan'. Padahal sebenarnya bukan begitu.

"B-bukan senpai. Mereka cuma mengembalikan sapu tangan saya yang terjatuh. Itu saja."balas Hinata agak kesal. Sepertinya peristiwa kemarin menyebar dengan cepat. Jadi yang mereka pikir, Hinata telah dilabrak? Oh, sepertinya itu terdengar lebih normal. Pikir Hinata. Gadis pendiam ini tadinya berspekulasi teman-temannya akan menganggapnya punya hubungan khusus dengan calon dua berandal sekolah ini. Syukurlah...

"Terlalu cepat untuk merasa tenang. Sepertinya mereka tertarik padamu. Dan... Mungkin kau akan 'dilabrak' dalam arti sebenarnya."sambut Kankurou. Perkataannya tak jelas tertuju untuk siapa. Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata yakin dialah yang dimaksud oleh kakak kelasnya ini. Dilabrak dalam arti sebenarnya. Maksudnya?

"Maksud senpai apa sih?"tanya Tenten akhirnya membuka suara. Tampaknya dari tadi gadis ini diam saja. Seperti tak mau meramaikan suasana. Kankurou membuka suara untuk menjawab, tapi suara itu dibuatnya lebih rendah dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Seks. Kalian mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kontan badan ketiga gadis berstatus adik kelas ini terguncang. Ini bukan kekagetan biasa. Itulah yang dirasakan ketiga gadis tersebut. Masing-masing, beserta pemikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"Candaan yang tidak lucu, senpai."balas Tenten berusaha mengendalikan kekagetannya. Ya, pasti kakak kelas mereka hanya mempermainkan mereka saja. Lihat saja muka itu.

"Buat apa aku bercanda?"bantah Kankurou.

"Menjijikkan! Apa itu berlaku untuk semua orang? Maksudku... Baik musuh mereka, perempuan-atau laki-laki? Ugh..." Haku nyaris berteriak hanya untuk menunjukkan terkejutnya ia karena itu. Sedangkan Kankurou mendadak misterius. Dia hanya menjawab dengan matanya. Mata itu memutar seakan ingin berkata 'mungkin?'. Yang membuat Hinata semakin syok. Apa kakak kelas perempuan itu juga korban pelabrakan SS? Dan juga kakak kelas yang dilawan SS di atap? Hinata baru ingin menanyakannya. Sayang bel masuk berkata lain. Dan Kankurou segera melenggang masuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

Dalam hening karena guru kelas belum datang. Haku membuka suara. Wajahnya kentara sekali perasaan cemas. Gadis elok berambut coklat panjang itu memberi isyarat kecil pada Hinata.

"Maaf, kemarin aku meninggalkanmu. Aku.. Aku terbiasa mengikuti perintah orang lain. Terutama bila orang itu berkata keras."jelas Haku. Namun, bukannya membuat Hinata lega. Justru perkataan Haku malah menimbulkan tanda tanya baginya. Tenten yang sebenarnya menguping, akhirnya tak tahan untuk berkomentar.

"Kau dididik dengan keras, ya, Haku?"tanya Tenten. Haku menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah punya pengalaman pahit? Ah, tak seharusnya aku bertanya begitu ya. Maaf."ujar Tenten. Haku menggeleng lagi. Wajah khas Asia itu memberikan senyum getir untuk Tenten.

"Tak apa. Aku kurang bisa menjelaskannya juga. Oh, iya, bagaimana keadaan kakak kelas itu, Tenten?" Saat Haku bertanya, barulah Hinata teringat kembali perihal kakak kelas perempuan tersebut. Mata keunguan itu menunggu jawaban Tenten antusias. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran. Pikirannya terlalu terkuras tentang SS.

"Soal dia... Sebenarnya dia baik-baik saja sih. Tapi aku jadi ingat satu hal yang aneh. Jangan kasih tahu siapa-siapa ya.-" Ucapan Tenten berhenti. Dan Haku juga Hinata mengangguk.

"-Oke, sepertinya kakak kelas itu...-" Ucapan Tenten terhenti kembali. Rasanya dia memikirkan sesuatu entah apa.

"-Ahh, sudah deh! Lama-lama aku merasa hidup dalam sebuah drama picisan. Aku juga merasa bodoh karena percaya ucapan Kankurou. Mana mungkin si homo itu sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Darimana pula dia tahu kalau SS begini, SS begitu? Memang dia 'GOD'? "akhir Tenten sambil memajukan bibirnya. Yang disambut helaan kecewa dua teman sekelasnya itu. Kedua temannya memaklumi. Rasa-rasanya mereka juga tahu apa yang mungkin dikatakan sang gadis bercepol. Hinata menyender ke kursinya. Perkataan Tenten memang menggantung. Dan sesuatu itu membuatnya penasaran. Tetapi juga membuatnya lega. Sudah cukup kejutan diterima olehnya. Bahkan paus yang bisa berenang jauh ke dasar pun sesekali butuh naik dan mengambil udara. Sama dengannya.

Dalam hati, Haku merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata Tenten.

.

.

_Other place. Roof._

.

.  
>Suara tertawa mengikik itu membuat sosok rambut merah menoleh pada sumber suara, sahabatnya. Dipandangnya kegiatan sosok rambut biru di sampingnya. Dia tertawa di depan iphonenya. Apa dia habis membaca sesuatu yang lucu? Pikir sosok rambut merah.<p>

"Hahaha, bodoh. Bodoh. Dasar rubah bodoh! Sejak kapan dia mau 'mengorbankan' miliknya? Kupikir dia betul-betul keras kepala saat bilang 'melindunginya', 'kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya', 'aku akan melindunginya'. Cuih, semuanya cuma bullshit!" Dan Gaara, sang sosok berambut merah cuma menghela nafas. Rupanya landak itu yang ditertawakannya. Memang ada apa lagi? Pikir Gaara. Malas-malas, dia mengambil _iphone_ Sasuke, sang sosok berambut biru yang masih asyik tertawa. Tertawa sadis.

_Iphone_ itu memutar video. Video dengan kualitas murahan. Pasti direkam dari handphone. Pikir Gaara. Video itu cuma berdurasi lima menit. Tapi mungkin itu lima menit yang cukup panas. Bagaimana tidak panas? Gaara sedang melihat video seks yang menampilkan kakak kelas perempuan kemarin. Sosok berambut merah jambu dengan iris dedaunan. Ah, payah. Cuma _blowjob_ dengan seorang saja yang 'masuk'. Ngga seru. Pikir Gaara lagi.

Gaara mengembalikan _iphone_ Sasuke setelah mengetahui apa yang ditertawakan sahabatnya. Ya, musuh lama mereka di Suna _junior_ _high_ _school_, Namikaze. U. Naruto, memang punya dendam sampai mati pada SS. Terutama mungkin, Sasuke. Sosok di video itu, yang kemarin menghentikan pertarungan mereka adalah H. Sakura. Perempuan itu punya status pacar Naruto. Walau Gaara tak yakin pihak wanitanya serius. Lupakan soal itu, kembali ke video. Mungkin orang-orang mengira bahwa yang membuat video itu adalah SS sebagai tindakan balasan. Tapi itu sih taktik pengecut. SS tak akan mau melakukan hal ini.

"Kau juga mengerti kan, Gaara? Yang muncul di video itu semuanya dari kelompok rubah bodoh itu! Memangnya aku ini _otaku_ mesum yang sukanya mengambil kegiatan orang lain diam-diam? Uchiha Sasuke tidak memakai cara bodoh seperti itu! Aku akan langsung maju menerjang! Hyaat! Hyaaa!"ucap Sasuke. Gaara langsung mendekatinya. Keharuman khas alkohol menguar dari mulutnya. Ahh, Sasuke. Seandainya kau melihat sosok mabukmu ini, kujamin kau akan mencabut perkataanmu soal bodoh itu. Pikir Gaara.

"Aku juga tak akan menyerahkan buruanku pada orang lain! Akulah yang akan menikmatinya! _Those girls with their boobs and great pussy_! Hahaha... Oh, iya... Cewek yang kemarin belum menjadi milikku... Kemana ya, dia? Oiii! Gaaaraaa! Aku pergi dulu yaa~"racau Sasuke. Gaara menghentikannya lewat genggaman tangannya. Anak ini! Sedang mabuk mau pergi kemana? Tadi dia bilang apa? Cewek kemarin? Gadis berambut keunguan itu maksudnya?

"Sasuke. Tunggu sepulang sekolah."balas Gaara. Sasuke mabuk sepertinya ingin menolak. Tapi pandangan tegas Gaara membuatnya tak berkutik.

"Okeee, okeee, kalau begitu kau saja yang menemaniku!"timpal Sasuke ingin menerjang Gaara. Untungnya reflek Gaara itu masih bagus. Cepat-cepat dia menghindari serangan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai. Tanpa babibu, cowok itu langsung turun dari atap. Kabur. Gaara langsung melesat mengikutinya. Diliriknya jam tangan sebentar. Sudah pulang sekolah, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu sudah pulang.

AGH! De javu! Pikir Gaara.

* * *

><p>Footer note::<p>

Sori banget, tiga bulan kemarin gue sempet hiatus. Makasih buat yang masih menunggu.

Ayo, reader. Tunjukkan cintamu lewat review. Tunjukkan antusiasmu lewat favorite. Tunjukkan kesetiaanmu lewat follow the story and author. Tunjukkan persatuan perbedaan dengan tidak mengisi kotak review sebuah caci maki yang menyakitkan hati author. ;p

Dan... Tunjukkan bahwa Indonesia memang keren! Ayo ikut menyemarakkan nominasi IFA~~~ (Kotak PM gue penuh sama message para humasnya. LOL)


	5. Watch Out

Naruto © by Kishimoto Masashi .

Takeo G.B hanyalah seorang penulis yang menggunakan karakter-karakter Naruto sebagai tokoh dalam cerita buatannya. Ceritanya dikategorikan sebagai 'Fansfiksi'. Yang berarti fiksi buatan fans dari cerita yang sudah ada.

Peringatan: Fansfiksi ini mungkin mengandung unsur yang berhubungan dengan kekerasan, tingkat seksual dewasa, ataupun kata-kata dan hal yang belum sesuai untuk usia 15 tahun.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Go To Blaze!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>De Javu<em>!

_Chapter_ _Five_: _Watch_ _Out_.

.

.

Gaara berusaha menyusul Sasuke secepat yang ia bisa. Saat ini sekolah baru saja bubar. Dan kemungkinan Hinata masih berada di kelas sangat besar. Sedangkan dia sendiri susah bergerak di antara kerumunan orang yang ingin keluar. Keadaan akan tambah runyam kalau dia terlambat menghentikan Sasuke. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Gaara sedikit kesal. Sabaku muda ini mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Gaara tahu Sasuke memang ada ketertarikan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Gaara sudah tahu apa sebabnya dari mulut kawannya sendiri. Gadis itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan sosok ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Rambut biru keunguan dan kelembutan yang terpancar dari gadis itu pastilah yang membuat sikap Sasuke begitu akrab. _'Itu sih sama saja dengan sikapnya pada Ino'_ cibir Gaara dalam hati.

"Dasar anak _Okaa-san_."gerutu Gaara seakan tak puas hanya memaki dalam hati.

Gaara mengingat-ingat sosok kawannya dalam benaknya. Anak laki-laki berambut biru kehitaman dengan wajah yang kaku dan terlihat sombong. Tak ubahnya dengan Gaara. Nama anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seketika pikiran Gaara langsung memutar rekaman ingatan masa kecilnya.

.

Lima belas tahun lalu di kota Suna. Saat itu Gaara kecil lahir di Suna. Suna adalah kota gurun pasir. Dimana pemandangan yang kau temukan sepanjang jalan adalah pasir coklat muda, atau bebatuan terjal. Selain pemukiman penduduk, tak banyak hal berada di sana. Semuanya terkesan sepi. Seperti diri Gaara kecil. Tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Karena di tempat yang gersang dan panas itupun, Gaara memiliki orang-orang yang mau bersamanya. Contohnya _Onee-san_-nya, Sasuke, dan... Ino.

Gaara memang sudah mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil karena keluarganya dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha berteman baik bisnis maupun keseharian. Sehingga mereka terbiasa dengan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya selalu bersama. Tetapi perkenalan Gaara-Sasuke dengan Ino beda cerita. Dulu mereka belum begitu mengenal Ino dengan baik. Yang kedua anak kecil itu tahu kalau Ino adalah anak perempuan yang pindah dari Konoha _city_.

Sampai suatu ketika, di _kindergarten_ Suna membicarakan tentang keluarga. Masing-masing anak di sekolah membicarakan keluarga masing-masing dengan semangat. Kecuali bocah merah-biru itu. Dan Ino kecil yang penasaran mendekati mereka dalam upaya mencari tahu.

"Sasu-_kun_! Gaa-_kun_! Keluarga kalian kayak apa?"tanya Ino, gadis mungil berambut pirang pendek tersebut. Matanya menatap penuh binar kepada kedua anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Seakan tak sabar menunggu jawaban keduanya. kedua anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain balok susun itu akhirnya menengok. Karena rupanya Ino begitu gigih. Posisinya tak berubah dari awal. Dia masih disana menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Buat apa nanya-nanya?"balas Sasuke mendengus. Mukanya sarat akan kekesalan dan kesedihan yang bercampur satu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Hei! Kata Iruka-_sensei_, kita ga boleh sombong. Aku kan mau tau doang. Dasar 'suke-_kun_ pelit!"timpal Ino dengan lidah yang menjulur keluar. Sementara Sasuke menggerutu sendiri, Ino sudah balik bertanya pada Gaara.

"Kalau Gaa-_kun_? Gaa-_kun_ punya _Onee-san_ kan?"tanya Ino lagi. Gaara mengangguk untuk membalas pertanyaan Ino.

"_Onee-san_ Gaara cantik ya. Aku juga mau punya _Onee-san_..." Ino kembali berbicara tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Gaara. Sedangkan Sasuke yang pada dasarnya ngga suka dicuekin jadi ingin ikut dilibatkan.

"Eh, emangnya kamu anak tunggal ya?"akhirnya Sasuke mau mengobrol dengan Ino. Sekarang wajahnya tidak merengut seperti sebelumnya. Wajah itu tampak penasaran. Dan Ino pun mengangguk. Gadis kecil itu menunduk menatapi karpet huruf-huruf yang ada di _Kindergarten_ Suna.

"Iya, aku cuma sendiri. Jadinya rumahku sepi banget. _Otou-san_ sibuk ngurusin pekerjaan di Konoha. Terus, _Okaa-san_ juga ada di toko terus. Makanya aku pengen punya saudara. Oh, ya. Kalau Sasuke punya saudara ngga?" Ino kembali bertanya. Tak peduli Sasuke tadi mencuekinya. Tapi ternyata, Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat. Wajahnya kini cerah dan tanpa beban. Membuat Ino tertarik dengan ucapannya selanjutnya.

"Aku punya satu _Onii-san_. Dan _Onii-san_-ku paling keren di Suna! Dia pinter, kuat, pokoknya hebat banget deh!"ucap Sasuke menggebu-gebu. Ino mengangguk-angguk ikut gembira. Dan tiba-tiba Gaara ikut menimpali ucapan Sasuke yang masih belum berhenti menceritakan kakaknya pada Ino.

"Ino, Sasuke bakalan ngomong terus kalau kamu nanya _Onii-san_ dia. Aku aja udah bosen diceritain."Timpal Gaara.

"Gaara, kamu kan tahu _Onii-san_-ku emang ke-"

"Iya, tahu."potong Gaara.

"Bilang aja kamu iri. Padahal-"

"Kamu kali yang iri. Aku juga punya _Onee-san_ yang baik."potong Gaara lagi.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai ngomong!"pekik Sasuke.

"Ahahaha, udah, ngga boleh berantem..." Ino menengahi. Sasuke serta Gaara sontak menatap bingung pada Ino.

"Kok kamu ketawa sih? Ga ada yang lucu, tau."sinis Sasuke sembari merengut menutupi malu.

"Lucu aja liat kalian berantem soal _Onii-chan_-nya Sasuke. Emangnya dia hebat banget yah?"Ino menjawab sambil sesekali menambahkan tawa.

"Iya, dong. _Onii-san_-ku ngga ada tandingannya! Padahal umurnya ngga beda jauh sama aku, tapi dia bisa ngalahin orang yang lebih gede!" Sasuke kembali bersemangat. Kini dia berdiri dengan tangan yang dikepalnya kuat seperti untuk menegaskan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

"Tuh kan. Ngga akan berhenti deh."tambah Gaara. Ino tertawa sekali lagi.

.

Dan setelah itu, ketiganya jadi teman dekat. Kadang Sasuke juga Gaara mengajak Ino bermain kejar-kejaran. Atau Ino yang mengajak mereka bermain atau sekedar mengalungi mereka bunga. Yang jelas, masa-masa kecil itu rasanya bagai mimpi jika dibandingkan kenyataan saat ini. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dipikirkan Gaara. Dan mungkin, Sasuke.

Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke tak pernah lagi membicarakan masa lalu tentang Ino. Tapi nyatanya setelah datang ke Konoha, mereka malah bertemu Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura. Dua orang itu termasuk orang dekat bagi Ino. Dan 'peristiwa' itu membuat Naruto benci dengan Sasuke. Seakan-akan bagi cowok landak itu, Sasuke adalah penjahat kelas berat yang sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi.

Tapi Gaara rasa cowok landak itu hanya terlalu emosional. Peristiwa itu kan sudah...

Pikiran Gaara terhenti. Kakinya telah mengantarkannya sampai ke depan kelas 1-5. Tetapi gadis itu tak terlihat dimanapun. Gaara menjadi geram. '_Jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah membawanya pergi_.' Dia melihat beberapa orang yang mungkin bisa ditanyai. Tapi orang-orang itu sudah menjauh sebelum Gaara sempat bertanya. Pikirannya campur aduk.

_'Sial. Kadang menjadi ketakutan orang lain, bukan hal yang membanggakan'_ pikir Gaara kesal. Dia tidak bisa bertanya tentang Hinata, kalau keadaannya begini. Gaara berpikir lebih keras lagi. Dahi yang tanpa alis itu mengerut membentuk guratan-guratan tipis. Tapi Gaara menyerah. Terlalu banyak pilihan. Peluang tak terhitung.

Dan, dalam suara yang seperti angin dalam pantai pikiran Gaara, cowok tersebut merasa ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sabaku Gaara. Sshh, hei. Di sini."

Gaara memalingkan badan ke arah suara yang bermuara di balik punggungnya. Dan dilihatnya dua anak perempuan yang sembunyi-sembunyi mengisyaratkan pemuda berambut merah itu untuk mendekat. Walau sedikit bimbang, tapi kemudian Gaara mengenali salah seorang dari gadis tersebut. Sewaktu kemarin dia dan Sasuke mengembalikan sapu tangan Hinata, gadis berambut coklat panjang itu duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Dimana Hinata?"tanya Gaara tanpa basa-basi. Memang begitulah Gaara. Dan saat ini bukan waktu yang baik untuk bincang santai. Dua gadis di hadapannya seketika berwajah kesal. Terutama yang rambutnya dicepol dua. Tenten.

"Kami yang mau menanyakannya! Karena musuhmu membawanya pergi, tahu!"bentak Tenten tanpa rasa takut. Memang dia tahu reputasi SS, hanya saja saat ini dia lebih mengkhawatirkan temannya.

"Apa?"imbuh Gaara. Mata hijau itu melebar. Pertama karena kaget. Kedua karena tak menyangka akan diberi suara keras oleh perempuan asing.

"Mereka membawa Hinata pergi saat dia mau ke ruang guru. Dan tak lama, temanmu yang bernama Sasuke datang kesini. Dia mencari Hinata. Dia datang tepat setelah kami tahu kalau gerombolan kakak kelas dengan rambut jabrik itu membawanya. Jadi dia langsung mengejar mereka. Entah kemana."tambah Haku dengan penjelasan runtut. Suaranya lebih stabil dari Tenten. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

Raut muka Gaara langsung memucat. Dia tahu siapa kakak kelas dengan rambut jabrik yang dimaksud anak perempuan berambut coklat di hadapannya ini.

Namikaze Naruto!

.

Gaara tak membuang waktunya untuk sekedar mengatakan permisi pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Apalagi meminta maaf kepada orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Semua bagai tak kasat mata di mata Gaara.

Sebelumnya Gaara masih memarahi kedua gadis-teman Hinata itu karena lalai menjaga teman mereka. _'Cewek-cewek bodoh'_suara Gaara dalam kepalanya. Tapi tak bisa Gaara menyalahkan gadis-gadis itu. Lebih baik mereka tak terlibat. Kalau urusan berkelahi, mereka tak bisa diandalkan.

Menurut Tenten dan Haku-dua gadis itu akhirnya terpaksa memberi tahu nama, sewaktu mereka berdua sedang ke toilet, Hinata tidak ikut karena harus mengumpulkan laporan pada Shizune-sensei ke ruang guru. Namun, sewaktu mereka kembali, gadis dengan rambutnya yang biru keunguan itu masih belum kembali. Maka Tenten dan Haku segera menyusulnya. Ketika didapatinya guru kelas mereka, Shizune-sensei justru mengaku belum melihat Hinata.

Dan seorang kakak kelas (yang tak mau disebutkan namanya oleh Tenten), memberi tahu kalau teman mereka itu bersama gerombolan kakak kelas yang dulu pernah berseteru dengan SS sewaktu hari penerimaan siswa baru.

Sampai di situ, Gaara sudah tak mendengarkan lagi. Sedikit penjelasan sudah cukup. Karena, kalau cerita itu benar-walau ada sedikit bagian di pikiran Gaara yang mengatakan mungkin saja ini tipuan-Gaara harus turun tangan. Keadaan Sasuke sekarang tak mungkin lebih baik dari orang buta tanpa tongkatnya.

_'Dimana landak bule itu? Dia tak mungkin pergi jauh.'_ Pikir Gaara.

.

Dalam gedung olahraga lama yang catnya sudah terkelupas. Terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil. Ruangan itu berdebu juga penuh sarang laba-laba. Berhiaskan tumpukan matras kusam yang sepertinya tak pernah dipakai lagi. Kecuali itu, ruangan ini cukup luas dan tak begitu penuh. Dalam ruangan minim penerangan tersebut, terlihat beberapa orang. Dengan berseragam MKHS. Jumlahnya ada enam orang. Dengan lima laki-laki dan seorang perempuan.

"Hei, kau tak terlihat seperti jalang. Tapi tak perlu berpura-pura. Begini saja. Aku punya ide. Lebih baik kau melayaniku saja sambil menunggu mereka. Ahahaha."ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut perak dan mata yang berkantung hitam. Di sebelahnya nampak pula seorang pemuda identik yang sepertinya kembaran cowok itu. Keduanya asyik menggoda gadis dengan seragam MKHS. Posisinya duduk terikat di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Kau mau 'makan' yang bekas? Aku sih tak butuh sisa-sisa."timpa seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam gelap yang dikuncir satu. Tangannya asyik memainkan laba-laba yang ditemukannya.

Dan di sebelahnya ada lagi seorang pemuda yang badannya bisa dikatakan berlebihan lemak daripada kebutuhan. Pemuda yang berambut cepak itu tak ambil pusing dengan kedua temannya. Tapi tangannya sibuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk yang gencar mengitari badannya. Yang mencari kesempatan untuk menghisap pemuda gemuk tersebut.

Sedang di sebelah pintu masuk, terdapat seorang pemuda berkulit tan, bermata biru, dan rambut yang pirang, berdiri seakan menunggu sesuatu. Wajahnya tak berekspresi muram atau tak memikirkan apapun. Wajah itu seperti berkesan muak, namun penuh amarah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Naruto, boleh aku mencumbunya sedikit?"tanya pemuda rambut perak yang pertama. Dan gadis yang meringkuk itu merapat semakin ke kursi tempatnya diikat. Jantungnya nyaris melompat dari mulutnya kala mendengar ucapan si pemuda rambut perak. Isak yang tertahan dan air mata yang menggenang menyertainya. Gadis itu bukan hanya takut. Dia juga sedih dan ingin rasa hatinya menumpahkan segala kesal.

Gadis itu Hinata.

.

Sepulang sekolah tadi, Hinata sengaja meluangkan waktunya sendirian untuk memberi laporan pada Shizune-sensei. Dikarenakan, guru kelasnya itu menanyakan perihal keberadaannya di uks kemarin. Hinata merasa malu kalau dia harus ditemani temannya tatkala berbicara dengan guru. Jadi Hinata menolak tawaran temannya untuk ditemani.

Tapi dalam imajinasi terliar pun, Hinata tak membayangkan dirinya terlibat adegan penculikan macam begini. Saat melihat kakak kelas yang mencegatnya di lorong menuju ruang guru, Hinata merasakan firasat buruk. Kemudian tanpa disadarinya, dia dipaksa ikut kakak kelasnya itu. Kakak kelas itu sama dengan yang ditemuinya bersama SS kemarin. Dan Hinata rasa, kakak kelas itu merasa dirinya adalah orang penting bagi SS.

_'Kenapa orang-orang mudah sekali salah paham?' _Jerit Hinata dalam hatinya. Hinata merasa orang-orang di sekelilingnya terlalu imajinatif. Atau sekalian saja dibilang terlalu banyak prasangka.

Hinata benar. Sebab kejadian kemarin dipertanyakan oleh siswa-siswi MKHS. Bisik-bisik terbaru mengatakan Hinata adalah pacar salah satu dari SS. Yang kejam dengan seenaknya bilang mungkin saja Hinata 'wanita panggilan' SS. Dan itulah yang didengar oleh Naruto. Musuh Sasuke.

.

"Sasuke!"teriak Gaara tapi pemuda yang dipanggilnya justru tidak memberikan respons apapun. Pemuda itu, alias Sasuke, berjalan semakin timpang dan sepertinya bisa kapan saja terkapar. Gaara yang tadi sedang menyusul Sasuke akhirnya menemukan kawannya itu di halaman belakang dekat gedung lama MKHS. Gerak kawannya masih terlihat layaknya orang mabuk, hingga Gaara terpaksa menahan beban tubuh kawannya dengan mengalungkan lengan sang kawan di pundaknya. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba melepas kasar lengannya.

"Ngga usah, Ga."tolak Sasuke. Ditilik dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya Sasuke bisa lebih mengendalikan diri sekarang. Hanya saja, kondisi fisiknya tak begitu menyakinkan. Dengan arah jalan zig-zag begitu, sebenarnya Sasuke cuma menghambat perjalanan saja.

"Sasuke, kau tahu dimana mereka?"tanya Gaara. Arah matanya fokus pada tiap gerakan sang kawan. Berjaga-jaga kalau Uchiha muda tersebut kolaps. Atau sebut saja, tumbang.

"Ngga tahu. Paling di gedung olahraga lama. "jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?"tanya Gaara.

"Apa?"balas Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa?"tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tentu saja membunuh rambut landak itu. Buat apa dia sampai melibatkan cewek. Itu tindakan pengecut dan aku tak pernah menyukai pengecut. Apa lagi memangnya?"jelas Sasuke.

"Hei.. Aku tak tahu kau begitu serius pada Hinata Hyuuga."selidik Gaara.

"Siapa bilang aku serius? Aku hanya bilang tertarik. Jangan-jangan malah kau-"bantah Sasuke tak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung. Gaara tak membalas apapun lagi. Sasuke itu keras kepala kalau menyangkut pendiriannya. Jadi percuma Gaara berdebat. Walau di matanya, kerasa sekali kawannya itu ada apa-apa dengan cewek yang bahkan baru mereka temui baru-baru ini.

Gaara sendiri ikut bingung. Sebenarnya mau apa dia dengan menyelamatkan gadis itu? Dia menyusul ke sini karena khawatir dengan Sasuke. _'Mana mungkin Sasuke mampu melawan si landak dalam keadaan begitu'_pikir Gaara. _'Aku ke sini bukan karena ingin dibilang hero'_batin Gaara.

Sedangkan Sasuke justru merasa aneh dengan kawannya. Memang dia pernah bilang kalau gadis itu membuatnya tertarik. _'Tapi serius?'_ Batin Sasuke. _'Ah, membual saja si mata panda itu'_tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

_'Karena keseriusan dalam cinta itu cuma omong kosong dalam hidup kami'_suara hati Sasuke dan Gaara di pikiran masing-masing.

.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke dan Gaara (SS) sampai di gedung olahraga lama. Ternyata dugaan Sasuke benar. Namikaze Naruto beserta kelompoknya sudah menunggu di sana. Dan di sebuah kursi, duduk terikat Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggu, tanpa sadar tertawa kecil. Dia memegang sebuah bat besi di tangannya. Pemuda di sebelahnya yang berkuncir dengan rambut kehitaman melesatkan pisau lipat ke dinding dekat SS. Seakan mengejek SS. Dua anggota lain tidak membawa senjata atau benda tajam. Tapi mereka memakai sarung tangan berduri yang sekali mengenai orang akan membuat pipinya berdarah-darah.

"Jadi ini SS? Mereka ini berandalan atau coverboy? Muka banci seperti itu masuk saja ke salon!"seru salah satu duo kembar yang berambut perak. SS diam saja. Membuat kelompok Namikaze naruto kian semangat memanas-manasi kedua adik kelas tersebut.

"Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya mereka itu homo! Mereka cuma bangsat yang haus dibelai, kawan. Hahaha."teriak pemuda berkuncir. Mendengarnya, rahang Sasuke seketika mengeras. Memperlihatkan kemarahan seperti air. Kelihatannya tenang tapi tajam dan kuat. Gaara cuma menahan Sasuke dari pundaknya. Memastikan kawannya tak terprovokasi.

"Kalian bisu ya? Percuma kalian berlagak sok pahlawan. Buat apa kalian menyelamatkan salah satu jalang kalian, heh? Bukannya ada banyak lagi perempuan yang mengemis untuk 'Gay' macam kalian ini?"tambah Namikaze Naruto. Nada suara itu tinggi. Ditambah penekanan dibuat-buat untuk kata Gay. Namun karena Sasuke dan Gaara masih juga diam, tampaknya justru Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

Didekatinya Sasuke perlahan. Mata Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan pancaran ingin membunuh yang kuat. Warna mata biru milik Naruto menggelegak. Gelap, dan kuat. Sasuke tak mau kalah. Pemuda itu balik menantang Naruto lewat pandangan matanya yang melecehkan kakak kelasnya itu. Mereka berdua saling melotot, menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa terungkap kata-kata. Sikap mereka seakan mereka berdua bak dua singa jantan yang siap berebut tahta kekuasaan tertinggi.

Kemudian akhirnya pandangan Naruto turun ke tangan Sasuke. Disadarinya pemuda itu bertangan kosong. Egonya memuncak. Dilemparnya bat besi di tangannya ke lantai gedung. Menimbulkan bunyi logam yang memantul-mantul di tengah kebisingan mencekam. Sontak semua orang kaget. Tapi Naruto langsung mengeluarkan ultimatumnya.

"Aku bisa membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"ucap naruto lantang. Sasuke tertawa mendesis menanggapi penyataan Naruto.

"Lalu mengapa repot-repot kau bawa kaleng itu? Bukannya dari awal kau sudah takut? Landak pengecut."balas Sasuke sinis. Naruto terdecak kaget.

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya orang yang lari dari permasalahan justru yang disebut pengecut? Dan itu adalah kalian! Terutama kau, Sasuke!"seru Naruto penuh amarah.

"Ah, apa kau harus mengatakannya berulang kali? Aku muak dengan semua omongan. Kau itu seperti cewek saja. Mengungkit-ungkit kembali permasalahan yang sudah lampau. Kalau kau kesal, lebih baik kau pukul saja. Tak usah banyak omong la-"ujar Sasuke santai. Meskipun tanpa disadarinya sebuah tinju melayang ke perutnya, dan meskipun tidak kesakitan, posisi pemuda itu tak lagi tegap.

Gaara menyadari Sasuke belum pulih sepenuhnya. Sasuke yang biasanya tak mungkin lengah dengan tinju yang mengarah padanya. Tapi Gaara tak mau melibatkan diri dengan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak jika Sasuke tak memintanya.

Sementara Sasuke yang masih menghimpun tenaga, tak membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan lawannya. Mukanya tetap dingin, kaku. Seketika tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung menendang dagu Naruto dari bawah. Tendangan itu sukses membuat pemilik rambut pirang itu tersungkur.

Dan seperti guntur yang datang setelah cahaya kilat, tiba-tiba sekelompok anak MKHS itu bertarung. Dua orang kembar berambut perak tadi membantu Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda yang berkuncir dan berbadan besar menghadapi Gaara.

.

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Ketika salah satu kembar itu melayangkan tinju dengan sarung tangan berduri, dia mengelak ke samping dan menggengam lengan sang lawan. Sasuke memutar kencang lengan orang tersebut ke punggungnya dengan keras sampai terdengar bunyi patahan. Orang itu pun langsung mundur memegangi lengannya yang kesakitan.

"Sakkon!"teriak kembar yang satunya.

Kemudian langsung saja, datang satu lagi dari kembar dengan muka amarah. Yang satu ini menyerang Sasuke begitu cepat. Sasuke terus mengelak dan mengelak. Tapi untuk beberapa saat Sasuke merasa pusing dan badannya agak oleng, tinju pun mengenai pangkal tulang hidungnya. Darah yang sedikit mengucur di hidung Sasuke sempat membuatnya berhenti dan mengusap hidungnya. Sehingga lawannya berkesempatan sekali lagi untuk meninjunya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak diam. Pemuda ini meluncurkan serangan dari bawah. Ditendangnya kaki lawan dari samping. Badan orang tersebut oleng ke samping. Sehingga kepala orang itu membentur lantai. Dan meskipun sudah terjatuh, Sasuke menambahkan tendangan lain ke ulu hati orang tersebut.

"Ukon!"

Dan kini berdiri Naruto yang masih memegangi dagunya. Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat, berusaha menendang ke telinga kanan Naruto, Tapi naruto berhasil menangkap kaki Sasuke. Naruto menepis kaki Sasuke, dan langsung meninjunya. Sasuke balik membalas lagi, ditubrukkannya badannya ke badan Naruto, dan Sasuke membanting badan kakak kelasnya itu ke belakang.

Naruto berguling menjauh, tapi Sasuke kembali diserang oleh seorang kembar berambut perak yang barusan dipanggil Sakkon. Meskipun barusan satu lengannya sudah dipatahkan Sasuke, orang tersebut menggunakan tangan lainnya untuk mengibas kursi lipat yang entah darimana didapatnya. Sasuke bisa menghindarinya, namun kemudian datang Naruto memegangi lengannya dari belakang. Sasuke berseringai. Dengan naruto memeganginya, dia justru menggunakannya sebagai titik tumpu. Sasuke mengangkat kakinya ke udara. Menendang kursi yang diarahkan padanya. Dan kemudian mejedatkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tepat ke muka Naruto, lalu menggunakan kesempatan untuk lepas saat cengkeraman tangan Naruto melemah.

Di sisi lain, dimana pemilik rambut merah sedang bermain dengan pemuda berkuncir dan juga pemuda berbadan besar. Berkali-kali Gaara mempermainkan pemuda yang membawa pisau lipat itu untuk melemparkan pisau itu ke arahnya. Tentu Gaara tahu perbuatannya. Dia melakukan itu, karena ternyata pemuda itu membawa lebih dari satu pisau lipat di kantung bajunya. Sedangkan dengan pemuda yang berbadan besar, Gaara menumbangkannya lebih dulu daripada pemuda pisau lipat. Ditiliknya pemuda gembrot itu punya stamina diatas rata-rata, jadi Gaara malas melawan tipe lawan seperti itu. Dia tahu pertarungan seperti itu bukan gayanya. Jadi saat teman si gembrot itu (pemuda pisau lipat) itu asyik melemparinya, Gaara membuat gerak tipu sehingga pisau tersebut mengenai pemuda yang berbadan besar. Tentu saja tidak sekali. Dan lumayan menghambat gerak pemuda berbadan besar dalam melawan Gaara.

'_Sekali lempar, kena dua burung. Satu tumbang, begitu juga satu lagi.'_pikir Gaara licik. Gaara melirik kawannya yang menghadapi tiga orang sekaligus. Kawannya memang bukan orang sembarangan. _'Mana ada pemabuk yang bisa dengan baik melawan tiga orang keroyokan?'_batin Gaara. Setelah memastikan dua lawan di hadapannya sudah tidak berkutik, Gaara memberi sinyal pada Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke sama sekali tak melihat ke arah Gaara. Barulah saat naruto benar-benar terkapar dan tak menampakkan tanda-tanda bangun, Sasuke melihat Gaara.

"Cepat bawa Hinata."kata Sasuke. Berjalan mendekati kursi dimana Hinata diikat. Sebelumnya SS memang tak memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam keunguan itu saat tadi berkelahi. Baru mereka sadari kalau gadis itu dalam kondisi yang aneh. Dia hanya menunduk juga diam. Bahkan sampai Sasuke selesai melepas ikatan Hinata.

"Ayo, pergi. Kau mau kami tinggalkan di sini?"tanya Gaara galak. Pemuda dengan mata kehijauan itu mengernyit kala mencermati tanggapan Hinata. Kalau kemarin dia seperti takut pada SS, sekarang gadis itu banyak diamnya.

Gaara jadi tak enak hati. Kalau dulu dia sering dengar dari Onee-san-nya, biasanya anak perempuan itu tak terbiasa dengan hal yang disukai laki-laki. Contohnya berkelahi. Dan ada juga yang takut. _'Apa cewek__ ini juga begitu?__'._

"Jangan... Jangan...Ughh.."lirih suara Hinata terdengar sayup-sayup. Gaara merasa tebakannya tepat. Cewek ini juga ketakutan. Sasuke yang setengah duduk di samping Hinata, langsung mendekat padanya.

"Tenang, Hinata. Mereka tidak bisa menganggumu lagi."hibur Sasuke. Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh garis wajah Hinata. Mengusapnya pelan, dan mengangkat wajah itu supaya dapat ditatapnya.

"Takut... Aku takut... Ayah menakutkan."bisik Hinata. Cukup jelas untuk didengar SS. Hanya saja, pernyataan itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Hinata? Kau bisa mendengarku? Ini kami."tanya Gaara. Hinata menghiraukan Gaara. Mata gadis tersebut terpaku hanya pada Sasuke.

"Onii-san... Aku takut...Hiks, hiks."ucap Hinata seraya memeluk Sasuke kencang. Sasuke kaget dan begitu juga Gaara. Mereka tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan cewek ini. Tapi karena Hinata tak melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke terpaksa menggendongnya untuk membawa Hinata pergi.

Di jalan, SS masih merasa bingung dengan kata-kata Hinata yang terdengar janggal. Keduanya sibuk memikirkan hal itu dalam pikiran masing-masing. Akhirnya, Sasuke gatal untuk bertanya.

"Gaara. Apa menurutmu, dia mengalami hal yang serupa dengan kita?" Sasuke melirik ke Hinata yang digendongnya.

"Entahlah."jawab Gaara asal-asalan.

"Gaara."panggil Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau Hinata mengingatkanmu padanya, sekarang?"tebak Gaara. Sasuke langsung terkekeh.

"Kok kau tahu? Ya... Sikap Hinata tadi memang mengingatkanku pada... Padanya."jawab Sasuke. Pemuda itu kembali melirik Hinata. Refleks, tangannya menyentuh rambut biru keunguan milik Hinata. Dan sebuah tangan lain ikut menyentuh rambut itu. Tangan Gaara.

"..."lirih Gaara.

.

Ketika mereka bertiga sampai di lorong sekolah, pelukan Hinata mengendur. Ketika dilihat, ternyata gadis itu jatuh terlelap. Matanya sembab bekas menangis. Jadi Gaara yang ganti menggendong cewek itu di punggungnya, karena kata Sasuke, cewek itu lumayan berat juga.

Di sepanjang lorong yang masih ada beberapa murid berkeliaran, gegerlah murid-murid tersebut tatkala melihat SS bersama Hinata. Beberapa tampak berbisik-bisik melihat mereka. Tapi SS hanya cuek.

Begitu juga Tenten dan Haku yang menunggui Hinata di kelas 1-5. Mereka tahu SS pergi untuk menolong Hinata (atau begitulah yang mereka pikirkan ). Namun mendapati mereka datang sambil menggendong Hinata yang menangis, entah kenapa Tenten jadi marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" Tenten histeris. SS cuek lagi. Haku hendak meminta Hinata diturunkan dari punggung Gaara, Gaara menggeleng.

"Biar kami yang mengantarnya pulang."ujar Gaara. Sebelum Tenten sempat memprotes lagi, Sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan kalimatnya.

"Sekarang, berbahaya baginya jika sendirian tanpa kami. Musuh kami menganggap Hinata penting bagi kami. Jadi, dia seperti diincar mereka."tutur Sasuke.

"Maksud kalian, Hinata berada dalam bahaya karena ulah kalian?"teriak Tenten. SS mengangguk.

"Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Apa para kakak kelas itu melalukan sesuatu padanya?"tanya Haku. SS diam sejenak, kemudian Gaara angkat bicara.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Walau tadi dia diikat."jawab Gaara.

"Begini, aku tahu pandangan orang terhadap kami tidak baik. Tapi Hinata tidak aman kalau sendirian. Mulai sekarang, aku dan Gaara akan menjaganya. Kalian mengerti?"sambung Sasuke.

"Kalian pikir dengan reputasi kalian itu, aku mau dengan tenang menyerahkan temanku yang baru saja diculik karena kebodohan kalian?"bentak Tenten.

Suasana mendadak berubah kelam.

.

.

_Rolling to chapter six_...

* * *

><p><em>Footer Note<em>:

Wahai _reader_ GTB, gue mau sedikit tanya jawab sama kalian.

1. - Setuju ngga kalian kalau ff ini diturunkan _rating_ ke T? Kalau setuju/ ngga setuju, kenapa?

2. - Ff ini sering lama _update_. Menurut kalian, lebih baik GTB di-_update_ cepet dengan jumlah kata sedikit, atau _update_ lama dengan jumlah kata lebih banyak?

3. - Menurut kalian, Hinata lebih cocok dipasangkan dengan siapa di GTB? Salah satu dari SS atau keduanya sekalian?

Udah, tiga doang. Tolong dijawab ya. Karena pendapat kalian berarti buat gue. Tapi meskipun begitu, bukan berarti pendapat kalian bisa terealisasi semua lho. Gue meminta pendapat kalian sebagai acuan apa yang diinginkan pembaca terhadap GTB.

_So, for my nice dream, one review please? –XXX-_


End file.
